A pirate's tale
by wolfgazer325
Summary: Jack Sparrow is forced to help a woman that would like to see him thrown off a cliff...a feeling that is mutual. Both are at each others throats and running for their lives in an adventure niether can help being in! ON HOLD
1. In a jam

SUMMARY:  Captain Jack Sparrow is in trouble again.  He has been taken away from his Black Pearl and must escape from some blood thirsty British soldiers.  While trying to escape Jack runs into a new adventures and…gains a new…and very unwilling partner.  

If you can think of a better summary, please let me know.  I'm usually good at it, but I don't want to give away too much of the story.  Thank you.

Ok you know I don't own anything involved in this story.  Although the rights to the 2nd POTC would be nice, but it isn't likely to happen.

If you're actually reading this…THANKS!!! It's my first attempt at writing a Fanfic so if you like it let me know.  I'll try to keep writing if you like.  If you don't like, we'll tell me that too and I'll do you a favor and stop embarrassing myself :o)  Enjoy!!!! P.S. bear with me on the dialogue; I'm still learning the finer details of the pirate dialect.  Guess I'll have to go see POTC more huh??

Just to let you know, I've revised this a little bit and made it longer so I could make things fit a little better. So if you have already read this before there is some new stuff added to this chapter!  :oP 

Chapter 1

_The amazing Capn' Jack Sparrow.__  Captain of the Black Pearl and the best pirate in the world.  Just a couple of months ago he was riding high after he had the adventure of his life winning back his Black Pearl and fulfilling his revenge on his mutinous crew.  He was able to help his new mate Will Turner save the girl he loves and Jack himself was on his way to pillaging the high seas again… until of course-_

"Snap out of it you low life pirate!" A voice snapped as a piece of wood smacked Jack in the head causing him to focus again on the stern British captain in front of him.

"I'm sorry lad, what was the question again?  I've seemed to have some of me brains knocked out with all the rattling you are doing to me head." Jack smirked at the soldier.  Two more were standing behind him glaring at Jack.  Jack could feel some blood mingling with the sweat that was running down his face. The sun was beating on his already tanned skin, but Jack was thankful for the sea breeze that he loved so much.  

"I said, where is the rest of your crew?" The soldier snarled. 

"Oh well, uh, you see even if I _did _tell the truth, which I wouldn't, I wouldn't know anyway because you wonderful men have separated me from 'em.  So god only knows where they are with me ship." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps a swim with the sharks is in order for you to cooperate more with us." The British captain chuckled.

"That would be savvy and all if, in fact, sharks and I got along." Jack tried to put off his rising fear.

"I suggest you better your social skills either with us or with them, because you're about to go for a swim if you don't tell us," Captain grinning evilly.  Jack pondered what the captain said before replying,

"If you insist, but I'd bet a gold piece that if ye gave me some rum I and the sharkies would get along a lot better." 

"Men! See to it that Mr. Sparrow gets to plank before I shoot him out of courtesy to the world." The captain ordered before turning on his heel and storming away.  The two soldiers moved to Jack with stern faces and began untying him from the mast and retying ropes to him.

"Hey down there!" Jack said to the soldier tying rope to his legs. The soldier looked up with disgust. "Could ye shine me boots why you're down there?  They're in need of a little cleanin'." 

"Stupid pirate, I wish we could just shoot you all on the spot!" The soldier muttered.

"Hmm," Jack pondered, "ye know, I feel the same way about the British. Hows bout ye lets me go and we can go and kill us some huh? What do ye think?" Jack grinned.

"Shut up and walk!" The other soldier growled after he'd finished tying Jack up and pushed him towards the plank that had be prepared.

"I can't wait to see them sharks tear you limb from limb," one of the soldiers laughed.

"I can't wait to see your bloody face under my foot in hell, but I'm not rushing it lad." Jack shrugged his shoulders.  The soldier pushed Jack onto the plank nearly causing him to lose his balance and have to catch himself.  This caused all the soldiers to burst out laughing as Jack stood there gazing down at the clear blue water.  To his dismay he saw a shark no more then 15 feet away.

"Now Sparrow, are you going to reconsider, or are you going to swim with the sharks?" the Captain asked after he returned.

"Aye lad, I'm still waitin' for that rum!" Sparrow looked behind him and smiled at the Captain.  The Captain drew his sword and stomped over to Jack.

"I'm looking forward to reporting your death," the Captain hissed before using the butt of his sword to hit Jack in the back and sending him flying forward off the plank.  Jack let out a yell as he fell and slammed into the water with his legs flaying.  The cold water was welcomed, but as Jack surfaced for air he could see that the shark was getting closer.  Jack looked back up at the ship where all the soldiers were starring down at him laughing.

"Great work Jack." he muttered to himself.  "Ye get yer self into a slam and can't even manage to get some rum out of the deal."  Jack watched as a fin surfaced and moved slowly closer to him.  

"One chance Jack, one chance." he whispered to himself as he quickly formed a plan that could get him saved or killed.  

"And I'm without me rum!" 

As Jack muttered curses under his breath, he worked fast.  He pulled his knees up to his chest and moved his arms from behind his back to in front of him, grabbing the dagger hidden in its sheath in his boot.  Jack focused on the fin as it came closer holding his breath as the next few moments would determine if he lived or perished.

Above Jack on the ship _The Crescent Moon_, captain Parish grinned down.  He had been impatient for a promotion and this would surely get him that.  He looked around at his crew, mostly young men eager to please a well known captain.  They all began to cheer as the 5 foot shark began circling Jack in a deadly game of cat and mouse.  Parish was smiling until something caught his eye.  Something glinted in the water that seemed to be in Sparrow's hands.  Parish had seen when Jack was able to move his hands, but wasn't worried. Although Parish became uneasy, he shrugged it off convincing himself it was just some of the rings that the scoundrel pirate wore.  

Suddenly water began splashing around and Jack went under causing the crew to cheer madly.  A moment later the dark crimson color of blood clouded the water spreading through creating a deep purple.  No one could see the figures in the water anymore, but it wasn't necessary.  After a few more minutes of not seeing Jack surface, the captain was satisfied. 

"Alright, enough gawking, prepare to sail.  Get me a glass of wine and leave it in my cabin.  I have a log to fill out.  I want to be in Port Royal in two days to give the Commodore the good news." Parish barked.  The men took final looks into the darkened water one last time and began to hurry to do what was bid of them, not wanting to cross the Captain of the Crescent Moon.

*~*

Well I hope that was fun for you!! Do you want to know what is the fate of Captain Jack Sparrow?  If you do then review J If you liked, tell me!!! If you didn't, tell me!!!  If by chance you did like it and I get a few reviews I'll be happy to continue this little dilemma that our favorite pirate is in.  

Lata!


	2. The raccoon's discovery

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had to do last minute shopping and packing for college so heh. I hope you all enjoy this next installment, do let me know!!!  If I get some I will know that people are actually reading this and I'll whip up another chapter.  But for now, I'll leave you to ponder…Is Jack fine? ...Is he seriously injured? …Or was he really eaten by a shark?  

   All this and more answered in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!

By the way, thanks Riot1 for my first review I'm glad to know some one has checked this out!!! I hope you enjoy :o)

*~*

Chapter 2

            The sun began to set on the jungles of just another of the many islands scattered through out the Caribbean.  The birds were finishing their afternoon songs and preparing to settle for the night.  The night creatures began to stir and awake for their nightly stalking through the darkness that was only disturbed by the flickering of fire flies.  The soft reds, oranges, yellows, and purples of the sunset were a beautiful contrast to the deep greens and browns of the jungle.  The waters of the ocean crashed gently against the smooth sands and receded just as fast as if playing an endless game of tag that only the oldest trees knew how long it had been taking place.

            A curious raccoon scurried across the sands trying to find any left over crustaceans pieces to snack on.  The raccoon continued his scavenger hunt until he came across a large, unusual pile.  He approached cautiously sniffing to make sure it didn't possess any threat.  It was obvious the ocean had washed this large object on shore as it smelled of the ocean and had some pieces of sea weed stuck to it.  The raccoon became brave and moved close to the lump that lay across the sand.  

            His wet nose touched something soft and the lump suddenly moved and began making noises.  Fearing for his life he ran back into the jungle as the pile began to sit up and make more noises.

            Jack gasped for breath and looked around at his surroundings, thanking God that his plan had worked.  He was soaking wet and had a couple of scrapes and bruises, but he had managed to survive.  The shark had put up a fight, but luckily it hadn't been a big one and he was able to stab it a couple of times.  The effect worked and the captain and his crew assumed the blood was his own.  He swam until he couldn't anymore and had feared he would die anyway.  

            After assessing that he still had all his things, Jack stood up and began to wander into the jungle.  If he was going to survive he had to find food and water soon and hopefully a settlement of some sort so he could get a ride back to his Pearl.  

            "What is it with me and getting stranded on deserted islands?" He wondered aloud.  He shook his head as he walked through the thickness of the forest.  Jack noticed some coconuts laying on the ground and picked one up to examine it. 

            "Bloody coconuts," He mumbled as he sniffed it and made a disgusted face.  

            "Eh," Jack shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his sword.  He dropped the coconut on the ground and brought the sword down on the coconut.  They met with a crack and milk spilt everywhere.  Jack sheathed his sword and picked up the two pieces.  He began to saunter into the jungle taking bites off of the coconut.  It was going to be a long night.  

*~*

            Sweat poured off of Jack as he worked his way through the thick jungle.  His throat was parched and his body was aching.  The sounds of the night surrounded him as he moved forward pulling out his sword to hack away at the branches and vines that blocked his way.  Creatures scurried through the bushes around him and some called into the night.  If he didn't keep going he might not make it.  

            "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me.  We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot…" Jack began to sing to pass the time and to help ignore the fear that was growing in his heart.

            "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

            "Who goes there?" A British accented voice called out into the night.  Jack froze in his steps contemplating what action he should take.  Coming to a quick decision he sheathed his sword, got down on his hands and knees, and began crawling slowly forward.  

            "I say, who's out there!" The voice called again.  Jack continued to crawl until he broke through some bushes into a clearing.  Immediately he saw two armed guards standing at the gated entrance of what seemed to be a settlement.

            "Water," Jack whispered and collapsed to the ground.  The two guards rushed to him and tried to help him up.  

            "Are you all right?" One of the guards asks.  They pulled him up to his feet and saw his face.  "Wait a minute…what's your name?" He asks suspiciously.

            "Wha' I-I've been walkin' throu' these jungles all night mate, I needs me some water, and all you can ask is 'what's yer name?'" Jack asked surprise.

            "Cause it would've been better if a pirate just died instead of crawl here to bug us," The guard said, roughly shoving Jack.

            "Well, if that's the way you treat a poor soul, I'll just leave." Jack turned about began walking back towards the jungle when two pairs of hands grabbed him

            "Come back here, your going to see the lieutenant pirate," The guard smirked.  Jack was too tired to struggle and allowed the men to lead him.

            "D'ye thinks ye can let up a little on a bad lucked man?"

            "No." 

            "Perhaps give me some water?" 

            "No."

            "A bit o' rum?" 

            "No."

            "Bloody 'ell." The soldiers unlocked the gate and lead Jack in as ways of escaping once again raced through his mind.

*~*

Well that was the next installation of A Pirate's Tale.  Enjoy?????  Review please, I'll try and update faster then I did before.  But of course if I don't get reviews, who knows how long it could take.  :oP  Thanks again Riot1!!!!


	3. Thirst

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters …yet…heh…::grinning::  

Plus, just a reminder, I'm not fluent in Pirate talk or British dialect so if I'm not dead on, please forgive me, thanks.

I am so happy to have gotten reviews!!!  Muah to all you who did.  Thanks again to Riot1 lol I guess your hypnosis worked hehehehe.  Also special thank you's to TrappedandAnnoyed, RJBosco, Falconstorm, and Mrs. Sparrow for your time in letting me know you are interested in _A Pirate's Tale_.  It is much appreciated, I'm happy to please! :oD  

I'll try and make this one longer since the last one was a bit short.  So once again, sit back and enjoy.

*~*

Chapter 3

         Jack found himself sitting in a dark, damp room.   The floor was made of stone and it stank of too many bad odors to name.  He sat in an old wooden chair that he had leaned back against the wall and was balancing with his feet.  As his mind wandered about how he would yet again get out of a bad situation he absentmindedly played with the beads and leather hanging in his hair.  Jack's stomach rumbled in protest to not being feed in a while.

         "I hear ya mate, but I don'ts think these pigs are going to oblige you." Jack looked down and spoke to his stomach.  It growled again in retort.  

         "I thought I used bad language."

         The sound of a lock being turned and a door opening brought Jack's conversation to a stop and perked his attention, though he did little to show it.  Footsteps were heard, more than one person.  Light was coming in through the barred window and Jack could see three men in British uniforms.  One unlocked the cell and allowed the others in.  He then closed the door and walked off into the shadows.  The two soldiers seemed to be judging who Jack was and Jack just looked at them with little interest.  One produced a canteen and placed it on the small table that occupied the cell.  Jack's eyes widened and his fingers began to itch.

         "What is your name?" the Lieutenant asked.

         "Perhaps ye've heard of me? I am the great Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said proudly, bowing slightly. 

         "Ah yes, the bad pirate with great luck and a big mouth." The Lieutenant replied.

         "No, a great pirate with bad luck and-big mouth? Who said I had a big mouth?" Jack held up his index finger and looked confused.

         "It doesn't matter your still a pirate and you will be hanged," The Lieutenant said with a smirk. 

         "Interesting, do ye think we can skip that part and just move to the one where ye let me go?" 

         "Where would be the fun in that?" The lieutenant smiled.  Jack moved to get the canteen, but the officer grabbed it before he could reach it.  

         "Ah, ah, what do you think your doing?" The Lieutenant asked, his hand had automatically went to his sword. 

         "I was figurin' since ye were going to wring me neck soon, I could at least make it feel a little bit better by letting something run down it one last time.  Savvy?" Jack said, sitting back in his chair.

         "It can be arranged for you to have some of this water," The Lieutenant took the canteen from the other officer, "if you cooperate."

         "And what would ye's be needin' cooperation with?" Jack inquired.

         "Where your Black Pearl is berthed is all I want to know.  Once that pathetic ship is off the seas I can go home and live in luxury.  If you tell me, I'll give you some of this water and a nice meal before you are hanged," The Lieutenant smiled as if what he had said was far beyond what should be expected.

         "What ever your name is mate, I've been through this already.  I don't know where my Pearl is.  I haven't seen her in weeks." Jack sighed, starring at the canteen.

         "Pity, I suppose you won't be needing this then," The Lieutenant said as he opened the cap of the canteen and began pouring the water onto the ground.  Jack leaped up and began trying to catch some of the water with cupped hands and sipping it.  The Lieutenant kicked Jack over and tossed the canteen to the ground.  

         "I'll see you tomorrow morning," The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes and speaking in a low voice.  He quickly exited the cell, but the other officer looked some what sympathetic.  Jack picked up the canteen and allowed a few drops to drip into his mouth. He then slowly picked himself up off the ground and sat back in the chair, when he noticed the second officer was still in the cell eyeing him.

         "I suppose ye's wantin' something too?" Jack asked.

         "No Mr. Sparrow, it's just…I've heard about you." The young man said.  Jack perked up and smiled, rubbing his side where he got kicked.    

         "Well, that's a good thing indeed.  So is it customary of you soldier lads to stay behind and harass a poor pirate?"

         "No Mr. Sparrow, I've always been curious of pirate's especially ones that would save a governor's daughter."

         "Aye, that be a long story, boy." Jack cracked a smile thinking about all that he had done with Will and Elizabeth.  

         "But, why would a pirate save someone when he would get caught?"  The soldier asked.

         "Not all pirates are the same.  Some don't even know they are one yet." Jack said knowing that Will still hadn't fully accepted he was a pirate.

         "Jackson!" The Lieutenant called from somewhere else.  The boy winced at the call.

         "Seems ye like him about as much I do," Jack said.

         "I must go, but here," The boy pulled something out of his pocket.  It was a broken off piece of bread.  Jack looked at him suspiciously before reaching out a taking it.

         "Thanks lad," Jack grinned. "You're the first soldier I've only just wanted knock over the head." The boy's face sunk.  "Oh that's a good thing.  It's only 'cause you are a soldier of the queen, but if I'd met ye under different circumstances, I'd probably like ya." 

Jack said before taking a bite of the bread.

         "Bye Mr. Sparrow."  The young man smiled and walked out of the cell.  The other soldier returned and began to lock the door.

         "Oh no man, you can leave that unlocked if ye likes.  I won't be stayin' here long," Jack said stuffing the bread in his mouth.  The soldier only glared at Jack and walked away once he was done.

         "Perhaps later ye'd like to return and bring some rum! I've seemed to have misplaced mine!" Jack yelled.  "Bloody bugger." Jack slummed back down into the chair again and tried to get some sleep.  If he was going to have any chance of escaping, he would need all his strength.

*~*

K, I know this one isn't much longer then the last chapter, but guess what, I'm putting up both this and chap 4 up at the same time! How bout that?  Aren't I nice????  :O) What can I say, I like leaving Jack in little situations that keep you guessing.  I guess I'm mean too, huh?  Well, I'm happy to tell you that things will be getting even more interesting soon, so stick around and KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!! Thank you. :oD  Chapter 4 will be up very soon.


	4. It's happened before

DISCLAIMER: Ok, once again, I do not own The marvelous Jack- 

*Jack*: "You mean _Captain Jack Sparrow, Love" _

Excuse me, The marvelous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. 

*Jack*: "Thank you.  I like that 'marvelous' thing you added."

Your welcome, heh, anyway! I don't own him or any of the characters from the movie.

I guess this time I can get right to the story for you, so no more waiting!!!

*~*

Chapter 4

This seemed really familiar.  Actually, Jack had been in this exact situation before numerous times.  He was on his way to the gallows of the fort.  His stomach was aching, his throat was dry again and he had a really bad itch that he couldn't reach.  Two soldiers stood on either side of him, three behind him, one of which was the lad he had taken a liking to, and the Lieutenant was walking in front of him.  Jack had learned the name of the Lieutenant was Adolphus, Gregory Adolphus.  

"Wit' a last name like that, I'd be pissy to," Jack thought.  He continued to walk as the Lieutenant led the way.  Thunder rolled above them causing Jack to look up and see black clouds forming.  The march stopped in front of the stairs leading up to the gallows and the Lieutenant turned and faced Jack.  

"Well Sparrow, I'm feeling generous.  I'll give you one more chance," Lieutenant Adolphus said.

"Well that's great.  If ye just take these chains off, I'll be on me way and out of y'er hair.  Ye won't see me again," Jack grinned.

"Perhaps you misunderstood.  I'm not giving you a chance at freedom, I'm giving you a chance to give me the information I asked before in return for a few more days of living with some luxuries and then a swift execution," Lieutenant.

"Mate, I'd like that luxuries thing ye were talkin' 'bout, but I don't know where my Pearl is, savvy?" Jack said.

"Then I would say we are going to have wonderful weather for your death today." The Lieutenant laughed.  The soldiers pushed Jack forward up the stairs and one lead him to the stand.  The executioner took over and placed the noose around Jack's neck.  

"I'd say it's a bit tight mate, could ye loosin' it up a bit? Perhaps a bigger size?" Jack said to the executioner.  The man grinned showing rotting teeth and gaps where some should be.  He reached up and grabbed the noose, pulling on it to make it tighter.  Jack made gurgling noises, wincing against the pain.

"Thanks, much better-"Jack said in a strained voice.  

"I'd hate to keep you any longer from your date with the devil, so I promise to make this quick," The Lieutenant called up to Jack.  Jack's eyes searched desperately for some form of escape or some attempt for a rescue, but saw none.  He would have to do it on his own.

"Get ready!" The Lieutenant yelled.

"Wait!" Jack called out as best he could.  The Lieutenant held up his hand and looked up at Jack.

"Lieutenant Adofus," Jack said.

"It's _Adolphus," The Lieutenant said angrily._

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to talk with this thing around me neck," Jack strained.

"Loosen it," The Lieutenant told the executioner.  The executioner looked sad to see his torment being undone. "Now speak."

"I want to change me mind," Jack said as he starred at the Lieutenant helplessly.

*~*

(Thought it was the end huh? Well I'm happy to disappoint you, there's more to this chapter!!!! I know   I'm cruel  :oD)

The sky was growing darker by the minute.  The streets were emptying fast.  It reminded Jack of how things were going in his life the past week.  It wasn't looking very good.  

"Well, where is this tavern you were speaking of Sparrow?  Your hands are free as you wished, but your sword will remain with us so as for you not to try anything." The Lieutenant said.  Jack rubbed his wrists allowing the blood to flow back into his hands causing them to tingle.

"Close by mate, right up ahead," Jack lied.  There were a few ways of trying to get out of this mess.  One:  Running away- but mostly likely get shot.  Two:  Go into the nearest Tavern and try to lose them in the crowd.  Three: - Jack spotted a young woman in a dirty skirt and a worn blouse walking down the street looking very unpleasant.  He watched as the girl suddenly tripped and landed hard on the road just as it began to pour.  Words came out of the mouth of the girl that he hadn't heard from many women.  Three:  Do what has worked before.  

"Sorry lass, yer day is about to get worse," Jack muttered.  As he got close to the girl who was trying to help herself up since nobody offered, Jack stopped and bent down.

"Bloody hell, there's something in me boot," Jack said.  

"Wait, stop!" The Lieutenant yelled.  But it was too late.  Before he could finish shouting the order Jack had pulled the dagger from its hidden sheath and had the girl in front of him with the dagger to her neck and his arm around her to keep from moving.

"This happens too often," Jack muttered.

"Let me go, you pig!" The girl struggled under his grip.  

"Why you lying son of a-"

"Ah, ah Lieutenant.  There is a lass present," Jack smiled.

"Sparrow your not going anywhere so let the wench go," Adolphus said.

"Wench! How dare you call me a wench, why if I could just get, ooh, let me go so I can-"

"Be quiet!" Jack snapped.  The girl narrowed her eyes and stomped her booted foot onto Jack's.

"Ah, Bloody-what the 'ell was that for? Rrrr…" Jack gritted his teeth together to force back the pain from shooting up his leg.

"Don't tell me to be quiet, if someone was holding you, you wouldn't be happy either." The girl said.  

"Release her Sparrow, or I'll just shoot right through her to you," Lieutenant Adolphus said angrily, pulling out his gun and aiming it at her.

"Shoot me! Why I'm in the right mind to-" The girl kept rambling on and Jack found himself having to hold her back from attacking the Lieutenant instead of trying to runaway from him.

"I'm giving you till the count of five to surrender or be shot," The Lieutenant said, cocking the gun.  The girl stopped fighting Jack suddenly.

"Why is he going to shoot me?" The girl asked.

"Because you're in front of me," Jack answered.

"One."

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"Kind of," Jack said.

"Two."

"I have a feeling this has happened before."

"A couple of times."

"Three."

"Which is it, two or three?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Two, he's counting until he shoots, love."

"Four!"

"Don't call me love! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Duck-"

"What!"

"Five!"

"Move!" Jack yelled as he pushed her down and he fell with her.  The gun exploded a shot and the bullet flew by.  

"Get him!" The Lieutenant shouted to the men behind him.

"Time to run!" Jack said jumping up and grabbing the girl.  

"Let go of me you scoundrel!" 

"I've been called worse," Jack said as he ran through and alley with the girl in tow since he had her by the sleeve.  

"Oh really? How bout dirty fu-" She continued to shout obscenities to Jack until he though he could write a dictionary with all the words she was using.  This happened as the soldiers chased them through the pouring rain and thunder.

"Sparrow, you're not going to get away!" Adolphus yelled after Jack.  Jack and the girl reached the end of the alley and he knocked down some crates that were stacked to slow down his pursuers.  

"I must be off luv, sorry for dragging ye into this!" Jack said before running in the opposite direction.  The girl stood still in the rain for a moment trying to absorb all that had just happened.

"There's the girl, grab her!" One of the soldiers yelled as they were getting close.

"Grab the girl?" She muttered to herself.  It dawned on her what they wanted and she began running after Jack.

"You slimy, sick dog of a pirate! You have gotten me in trouble! Come back here and explain to them I didn't help you on purpose!" She yelled as she chased after Jack.  Jack ducked into a tavern and she followed him in.  When she walked in she could immediately smelled rum and all other forms of drink.  She saw many sailors and soldiers alike drinking wildly singing songs and generally being drunk.  She got a few stares at her soaked form from both the men and a couple of the barmaids. Some of the men began grinning at her and using catcalls.  

"How revolting," she said backing up into the door that she had just come in.  The door began to open and fear ran up her spine.  She felt herself suddenly being yanked into a dark corner and a mouth began smothering hers just as the door was being opened.  She could hear all the singing stop as the soldiers entered yelling for a 'Jack Sparrow'.  She tried to push the wet person away from her, but he was too strong and had one arm around her and another balancing himself against the wall.  She began beating her fists against her attacker's chest, but it did no use.  

"Check upstairs, go into those rooms, and you wait outside incase he tries to leave.  I want him found!" The Lieutenant yelled.  The girl started screaming against the man's lips and immediately he moved his face away and put his hand over her mouth.

"Are ye trying to git 'em over here!" He hissed.  He was actually the pirate who was holding a knife to her throat earlier.  She swiftly lifted her leg up and rammed her knee into his lower vicinity.  He reacted instantaneously removing his hand from her and dropping to his knees with his eyes closed tightly trying to refrain from screaming.  He began mumbling very fast trying to stop the pain.

"Don't ever kiss me again!" She yelled.

"I---promise," Jack moaned.  

"They're not up here sir!" One soldier called from the stairs.

"Oh no," The girl said, looking down at Jack.  "Get up you demented jellyfish!  They're coming,"  Jack got back up, but pain was still etched on his face.  

"They have the place surrounded," She said.  Jack limped to the front door and knocked on it.  The bystanders continued to watch the event unfold before them curiously wondering if they were too drunk.  The door began to open and Jack rammed it with all his might.  The door flew back and he ran out.  The girl followed after him.  Jack raced back towards the docks and saw that a two man boat was rocking wildly in the storm.  He quickly jumped into the boat clinging to his hat so it wouldn't fall off.  

"Are you crazy!  Where do you think you're going to go!" She yelled at Jack.  

"Crazy is me middle name.  Are ye gettin' in or not?" He asked. 

"I'm not _that crazy!" She said, turning on her heel and walking away._

"Ye could've fooled me!" Jack taunted her.  

"If you think I would want to-" The girl turned around on her heel and started to walk towards him, but the rain had made the planks of the dock slick and caused her to go flying forward and landing half on the boat half in the water.  She had screamed all the way down.

"Ye didn't have to jump ye know!" Jack yelled above the howling wind as he began rowing as quickly as possible, not wanting to use the small sail so it wouldn't get ripped.

"Wait! Go back, I didn't want to come!" The girl said, trying to pull herself into the boat.

"You go back, I'm not dying at the hands that dat bloody bastard," Jack said, rowing faster.

"Help me!" She shouted, trying to grasp onto something to pull herself in.  Jack dropped one of the ores and grabbed her hand.  He pulled with all his remaining strength and she toppled into the boat.

"Where'd they go!" A voice yelled from the docks. Suddenly the soldiers appeared at the edge.

"Sparrow!" Adolphus yelled. He pulled out his gun and aimed at Jack.  He was still too close to be out of firing range and he only rowed as hard as he could. He cocked the gun.

"Your dead!" Adolphus said.

"No!" That, followed by a gun shot was the last thing Jack heard before everything went black.

*~*

I do soooooo love cliffhangers.  Aren't they great?  So if you want to know how things are going to end up this time, Review!  What happened to Jack?  Who is this wacko girl that he has dragged into his situation now?  Who shouted No?  Did I cover all the questions…..

Jack: "Aye, and ye given me a headache.  Why ye always havin' me be shot at and tryin' to run fer me life?"

It's fun that way.

Jack: "Not for me!"

But who said it was suppose to be for you?

Jack: "Yer goin to get me killed! I want to talk wit me manager.  What the 'ell is this lass doin' to me? I want a contract renegotiation.  I 'ave rights-"

::hands him a bottle of rum::

Jack: "Review and come back for more!  Savvy?"

I love a man that's easy to please :o)

Jack: "I knew I liked ye for a reason love!"

::hands another bottle to him::

Jack: "God bless ye lass."

*~*

P.S. can some one tell me what a 'Mary Sue' character is?  I'm kind of ignorant of the terms used in Fanfic, so if someone could tell me, I'll try my best to avoid it.  Since it seems most people don't like it.  Thanks!!


	5. Cursed or Blessed?

DISCLAIMER:

 I think I've said this before…right Jack?  

Jack: "Aye, ye don't own me, as no woman should."

I was speaking to the monkey that was named Jack.

Monkey Jack: Screeching.

Jack:  "Bloody monkey, why aren't ye dead?!"

Good monkey, here's some rum. :: hands monkey rum::

Monkey Jack: "ooohhh…"

Jack: "Ok, ye don't own me or nothin' te do wit the movie…but the world would be better if ye did,"

That's better.

Jack: "Where's me rum?"

The monkey has it.

Jack: "Why ye little rat! Git back here wit me rum!!"  :: Begins chasing monkey back and forth in background::

As I was saying, I don't own anything to do with the movie, but everything else is mine!

Jack: "Come back here!" ::Running by::

Isn't he cute?

Jack: "AHH! It bit me! The bloody monkey bit me!"

Bite back.

Jack: ::Draws out gun::

Monkey Jack: ::Jumps on my head::

Uh oh…On with the story!!! 

Back by popular demand, _A Pirate's Tale_

Chapter 5

                        A cool breeze blew in Jack's face.  He was standing in front of the helm of The Black Pearl watching the horizon stretched beyond him, taunting him to come and follow.

"I'm comin'…I'm comin'…" Jack whispered to himself.  This was home, where he was meant to be.  He had rum overflowing and treasures galore…and he had his freedom.  It was perfect.  That is until he suddenly found himself underwater.  He was looking up at the surface where everything black.  Jack surfaced for the air he needed so desperately, but when he broke the surface he found that the ocean was swaying in turmoil.  Storm clouds stretched as far as the eye could see.  Lighting striked the water a mile or so away.  10 foot waves yanked and pushed Jack around ruthlessly.  He took a deep breath and dived back into the ocean.  The water was warm and seemed to cradle him.  While the sea roared above, it did little to the calmness below.  Jack wanted to stay down there, in the warmth, in the calmness, but once again his need for air brought him to the surface.  Conflict warred inside, he needed the air to breath, but the ocean beckoned him down under again.  Then, the shadow of a boat formed coming towards him.  A figure unseen reached out for him, but the ocean refused to let Jack go.  A tug-o-war began and that was when Jack awoke.

He felt cold water splash all over him, but when he realized he wasn't in the ocean his eyes flew open to see a glowering face starring down at him.  It took him a moment to recognize the face and remember the events that had led up to where he was now.  The problem was, he didn't know where he was.  He then remembered when he was being shot at and everything went black.

"Am I dead?!  Oh my- is this hell! Where am I!  Are ye a demon?!"  Jack yelled deliriously.  The woman smacked him and caused to him to stop his rambling.

"I felt that…" he mumbled.  "I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm-why in bloody hell did ye slap me?  I-"  Jack stopped asking questions when a lighting strike of pain washed over his head.  He held his head between his hands moaning, and laid back down when the room started spinning.  "What happened?"

"It's about time you woke up.  I was getting tired of taking care of you.  Frankly I don't know why I did.  I suppose out of some sort of pity, but from where I don't know.  You held me hostage, got me in trouble, and then forced me into a boat with you," The woman said.

"I didn't force ye into the boat! Ye jumped in!" Jack snapped back, until he realized that yelling made his head hurt even worse.  This wasn't a hangover headache.  It was a headache that he had never experienced before.

"How dare you accuse me of _jumping into that-that…it's your fault!  Besides, if I hadn't been in that boat you would probably be dead right now,"  The woman said._

"Did I get shot? Is that why me head hurts so bad?  And why did ye have to go and wet me?"  Jack mumbled.

"You almost did get shot, and if it wasn't for me, you would have," The woman smirked.

"So why does my head hurt like this?" Jack asked.

" 'Cause you were hit by an oar."  
            "An oar! You hit me with an oar!" Jack exclaimed, once again causing his head to hurt more so he moaned.

"How else was I suppose to get you to move without me getting in the way of the bullet!" The woman hissed.  "You don't know how to show any appreciation for what I did for you."  

"Oh…in the name of all that is holy…why have I been cursed with this woman?" Jack said to himself.

"This woman has a name you know, and you should be thanking me, not calling me a curse."  

"Really, what would the name of this woman be?" Jack asked, daring to move his hands slowly away from his head and look up at the woman from the bed.  She seemed to hesitate a moment before answering.

"Jeanette." She said, with her chin stuck out in defiance.   Jack just sighed, unwilling to say anything to make the woman named Jeanette even more mad.

"Well?" She asked.    
            "Well, what?" Jack asked, as he swung his legs from the bed so he was sitting on the edge.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Jeanette asked, as if expecting him to say something

"Aye, get me some rum…" Jack said rubbing his head.

"Why are you so-so, there isn't even a word for what you are!" Jeanette fumed.

"Most of the time women have plenty of words to call me.  Some are good, some are…not so good," Jack cracked a grin. 

"I can't stand you!" Jeanette said out loud, storming to the door and walking out of the small room.

"I can agree with ye on that…" Jack mumbled as he surveyed the room he was in.  It was a small one with a table and a bookcase.  Another bed was cross from his, but looked out of place.  He guessed that it had been moved in there recently.  Questions began to float around Jack's mind.  _Where am I?  How long was I knocked out? _Unwilling to do anymore thinking with his head pounding he laid back down and rested.  The silence was soon broken with arguing outside the door.  The door shot in and banged against the wall and the arguing came roaring into the room.  Jack tried to sit up and see what was going on, but the room started spinning again.

"I want to see him!"  A young boy's voice rose against the yelling of Jeanette's.

"No, we aren't staying long now that he is awake.  You don't need to be around bad influence." Jeanette scolded.

"Wow…a real pirate.  Can he sword fight?  Does he have his own boat? Huh?" The boy asked curiously as if Jeanette wasn't there with her face redden.  Jack couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her.

"Yes and yes," Jack answered the boy who seemed awe struck that he had actually answered him.

            "He looks so…piratey," the boy said walking up to Jack and starring at his beaded beard and various things hanging from his hair.  Jack laughed even though it hurt his head.

            "Aye, that I do.  What's yer name lad?" Jack asked.  The boy was about to answer when he was grabbed suddenly from behind by Jeanette and pushed out of the room.

            "Hey, let me in! What'd you do that for? Let me in!" The boy banging with his fists against the door.

            "What'd ye do that for?  He wasn't doin' no wrong," Jack said.

            "Because the last thing he needs is to be around you." Jeanette said.

            "If ye keep bein' over protective with your boy, he'll rebel when he gets older," Jack said in a serious tone.

            "He's _not my 'boy' ok?  Now, we need to get down to business."  Jeanette said, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the bed.  The banging continued outside the door._

            "Business?  I don't recall having to do any business wit you.  I'd like to know where I am, and then be on me way.  I have a ship to sail."  Jack said, his headache some what lessening. 

            "Sparrow, right?  That's what the Lieutenant called you."

            "It's _Captain Jack Sparrow, love," Jack grinned._

            "It'll be dog meat if you don't stop calling me love," Jeanette replied.

            "Aye then, just make sure ye say Captain, Savvy?" Jack dropped the grin.

            "Fine." 

            "So will ye tell me why I'm here and where here is?"  Jack asked after a moment of silence.  Jeanette seemed to hesitate to answer.  "If ye don't, I'll be on my way.  I'll just have to get the information out of someone else."  The banging stopped abruptly outside and Jeanette sighed with relief.

            "I…need your help…"She said softly.

            "Wait…ye what?  I didn't hear you?  Sorry I thinks me hearin' is bad or somethin'" Jack said.

            "I said I need your help!" Jeanette shouted. 

            "That's what I thought ye said, but I would have never believed it…" Jack said in disbelief.

            "Don't give me a hard time, it'll be well worth your while," Jeanette muttered.

            "Ye still haven't answered my question."

            "You're on Redmond Island, [author's note: If you've played the game Pirate's of the Caribbean you'll know what I'm talking about. I'm just not sure if it is a real place in the Caribbean.  It works for my story though. :o)] in a friend's house."

            "Redmond! There are bloody armies everywhere!  If I walk out of this house they are going to know I'm a pirate, and chances are, they'll arrest me on the spot." Jack shouted angrily.  

            "I can get you out.  But I'm going to need your help doing something else."

            "I'm not a pirate for hire lass," Jack said.

            "If you do this, you will be rewarded."

            "What is it I would have to do?" Jack asked with an arched eyebrow.

            "It's a long story," Jeanette sighed.

            "It doesn't seem I'm going anywhere, especially with this headache and bump on me head," Jack replied.  "It's the only thing keepin' me from runnin' from here. I don't think any reward ye can give me would be worth me stickin' round."

            "How about anything your heart desires…" Jeanette said with a half smile and a twinkle in her eye.

*~*

            Well now, not so bad huh?  I didn't leave Jack in some bad situation like the pervious times.  I figured I'd give your hearts a break.  His too, he's a hard working pirate and I haven't been really nice to him lately.

            Jack: "Aye, that's de truth."

            But he loves me, right? 

            Jack: "Aye, love.  Ye's keeps me on me toes."  ::Drinks from rum he got from monkey::

            Any comments would be great.  I hope you guys aren't thinking that the boy is like the long lost son of Jack.  I like to think I'm a little more original than that. :o)  But I do plan to have him in the story more.  He has quite a history for such a small boy.  I like my readers to be involved, so are curious about him, I'll reveal more about him in the next chapter.  I would anyway, but if you all don't want him to be in it, I'll keep it limited.  Also, any information you can give me on the terminology of FF would be great.  Cause I have no idea what OC or A/N means and I keep seeing them.  Any info on other stuff would be good too.  I hate being naïve, but I have to ask. 

            I know there wasn't as much action in this chapter, but I hope the dialogue kept you entertained.  I do believe that I have that going for me at least :o)  But if not, let me know about that too! If you have any questions, please ask away.  Hint, hint…I really like reviews…basically I just want to know people are reading.  And I want to thank all of you who are and especially those who have REVIEWED!!! If you keep an eye on the reviews I might leave a note as to when I will update or in my summary.  I hope I covered everything…did I?

            Jack: "I believe so love." ::Swaggers up close looking at comments::  "Hey…What's dis about me getting hit wit an oar!"

            Nothing, nothing.  Come on, lets go get you some more rum.  Maybe a night on the town, how bout that?  

            Jack: "Is dat why I have a headache?"

            Your only acting remember?

            Jack: "Ye bloody want to kill me…"

            No I don't, I love you too much. ::wink::

            Jack: "Aye then, let's get that rum" ::puts arm over shoulders::

            Hehehe…he really has no idea…

P.S. Sorry if this format looks a little weird.  I know the lines are indented in some places and not others.  It is fine in Microsoft word, but for some reason comes out different on FF.  So, sorry for that.  I'll try and fix it.


	6. Explanation

DISCLAIMER: As I'm sure you know by know, I don't own anything to do with POTC just my characters.

Hmm…only one Review, it's ok though.  I'm hoping that with this chapter I will get some, so pllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee review!!!!

Chapter 6

"I'm listenin'," Jack said as he settled back into the bed.  

            "About a month ago…my mother left to go do some shopping.  I spent the day working in the tavern as a maid and when I returned later that night my mother wasn't there.  Being worried I went in search for her.  I found a few people who had seen her during the day, but there was no sign of her.  She just disappeared…I haven't heard from her or anyone knowing anything.  She wouldn't just up and leave, so I know something had to have happened."

            "Aye, sounds like trickery of some sort," Jack said nodding.

            "There's a place, a cave actually, that has a magical crystal that allows you to see anything you want.  If I can find that then I can find my mother.  To get in the cave you need-"

            "You need three gems…ruby, sapphire, and emerald to be placed in the sealed rock of The Cave of Sins."

            "You do know of it then!  So you know how to get there and what to do," Jeanette said excitedly. 

            "Aye, and there is more…it is called The Cave of Sins for a reason.  Any who walk in improperly equipped will lose their mind.  Once ye step in your head becomes flooded with all the sins you have committed in your life.  And not just the little ones like cursin', er lyin' they be the blackest, darkest ones that occur in your dreams and in reality.  Thousands rush through yer head every single moment until ye collapse with madness.  Some have said it is so terrible tat yer very soul flees from yer body to escape the horror of it."

            "Oh no…" Jeanette muttered.

            "But there is a way through," Jack assured her.

            "Well then you can take me there and we will need to find these gems and the "proper equipment".  I would expect you could do this for me since I saved your life-"

            "By bashing me in me head!"  Jack retorted, annoyed by her sudden change of mood.

            "By the means necessary and frankly I don't know why you're not more grateful.  I save your life, house you, take care of you, that should be enough of a reason for you to help me, but you will also be rewarded for your help so it is beyond me-"

            "Aye, woman!  Doesn't that hole of ye's e'er stop movin'?" Jack asked holding his head tightly between his hands.

            "And you still don't appreciate what I've done," Jeanette muttered.

            "Thinkin' bout it, were ye even the one that was shouting?" Jack asked.

            "I beg your pardon?" Jeanette said confused.

            "Right before I went out, I heard someone shouting 'no'.  I don't be believin' it was you." Jack released his head and scratched his beard.

            "I don't remember that…" Jeanette replied.

            "A babe could lie better than you," Jack raised an eyebrow.

            "I vaguely recall a young man on the docks say something."

            "Young man?" Jack asked seriously.  His thoughts went immediately to Will, but he couldn't believe that he would have fount out about his problem.  "What did he look like?"

            "How am I suppose to know?  It was pouring rain; we were being tossed around in a boat.  I wasn't paying attention to him until he- well you understand."

            "He? He what?  What did he do?" Jack asked as Jeanette shifted her eyes away from him.  "Well!"

            "He rammed the man with the gun, alright!" Jeanette snapped.  Jack starred blankly at her. His head was pulsing with his wound as he absorbed what she had just told him.  Fear and anger filled him.

            "The man…rammed the guy shooting at me…meaning the bullet came no where near me and you hit me anyway with the oar…now that lad is either dead or soon going to be," he said in a low voice.

            "I…guess," she muttered.

            "How could ye!  I'm a pirate for-bloody 'ell- why! We 'ave to save 'em if we can d'ye gets that?" Jack growled.

            "No! We have to go to the cave and find the crystal and save my mother!  We have to save her!" Jeanette said desperately.

            "I'm not doin' a damn thing fer ye if ye don't help me save him!"

            "You said it yourself he's probably already dead…there isn't any time to waste."

            "I need to know for sure, I need to see him with me own eyes," Jack said slightly softer.

            "If I do this for you…will you help me?" Jeanette asked in a wavering tone.  Jack looked down pondering what this would mean if he accepted the accord that was presented before him.  

            "Fine, I'll get ya what's needed and take ye to the cave, but I'm leavin' after that.  I won't go in." Jack looked up with dark brown eyes, piercing her softer blue ones.  For a moment, they seemed to lose all their walls and coldness leaving a depth that could not be fathomed and an emotion Jack couldn't recognize in the time that was so brief before the walls went back up and the coldness returned like an artic breeze.

            "Good," Jeanette muttered.  An uncomfortable silence followed and was broken by the sound of the door being pounded on again.

            "I want to come! I want to help!  Let me go with you!" The boy from earlier shouted.

            "Tyde, go away.  You can't come." Jeanette called out.

            "Tyde?  That's what the boy's name is?" Jack asked, shaking his head to forget the moments that had just pasted.

            "Yes, it's a long story."

            "Please, I want to help find Nana!" Tyde begged.  Jack got up to walk to the door and opened.  Tyde looked up at him with calm eyes.  He was young, no more than eight or nine.  He was lean, but toned for a child.  His hair was bleached blond by the sun as his skin was sun kissed.  He had warm brown eyes that seem to match Jack's own, but without the years, the memories, the weight that sometimes consumed him.  But it seemed to Jack that the boy had more years in his eyes than any boy his age had a right to.  

            "Tyde, it is too dangerous, you can not come."  Tyde's back straightened and his shoulders became stiff.

            "I am not afraid." Tyde replied.  Jack watched the boy…and believed.  The curiosity and childishness was no where to be found that was there only a while before.  It was replaced by a strength and seriousness that was reserved for pirates and soldiers alike.

            "Despite that, you may not come.  You need to stay here and take care of the house for Christina while she is away.  If we are to continue to stay here, it must be done." Jeanette said.  Tyde looked at her for a moment and shoulders sunk just slightly.  Without a word or change of expression he left.

            "Now we must prepare you for your venture out," Jeanette sighed.

            "I don't know how ye plan to get me around here without peoples known I'm not trouble.  I've been here before and they know me face." Jack said.  For the first time Jack saw Jeanette give a genuine smile. 

            "Don't worry, I have a plan…" her smile widened and Jack couldn't help but feel a little bit afraid.

*~*

            I know this chapter was kind of dramatic, but I assure you it will get back to the comedy of errors you love! ;0)  The mishaps and bantering that you so enjoy.  Hehe sorry this took a while, but ya know being a college freshman and maintaining a minimal social life is time consuming.  (Not to mention the naps between classes he he he)  But I hope you liked it this far and will continue to read ahead as long as I continue.  Once again, please review, I really appreciate it, even if it is just a few words.  Thanks very much on mine and the characters in this story behalves.  

Jack: "If ye all love me you'll pretend te hate this.  That way I don't 'ave to be runnin' round all the time.  It gets tirin' ye know."

Jeanette: "Stop your blubbering!"

Jack: "You! What are ye doing here! Hey, why is she here?"

Same reason the monkey was, makes for an interesting read.  ::winks::

Jack: "Ye remember what happened to the monkey?"

Yea…I'm still cleaning the stains off the wall…

Jeanette: "What happened to the monkey?"

Jack: "This better not become a regular thing ye he'r?"

We'll see.  ::grinning::

Jeanette: "Excuse me, what happened to the monkey?"

You could've been a little cleaner with that ya know.

Jack: ::Shrugs:: Pirate…

Jeanette: "Hello…what became of the monkey?"

Jack: "Can we get some rum? I'm gonna need it now that she's here."  
Sure, lets go.  ::Both exit::

Jeanette: ::Shouts:: "What happened to the monkey?!!!!!"

p.s.

*No monkey's were harmed in the making of this story*

  



	7. New Guest

'Ello mateys!  I take it you all are enjoying the story if your readin' this.  I want to thank you all for continuing to venture on with us, especially those who review!!!  I'd buy you all a bunch of movie posters and stuff, but unfornately I haven't be able to break in to-I mean...uh…find a job yet…yea that's it…a job…

_

_

Ok then!  To answer your question, Lightning99109, I do plan to have Will and maybe Elizabeth in at some point.  I'm not sure how big a role they will play, but they will make a cameo at the least.  That takes care of questions and answers.  Of course you all know that I do not own anything related to or from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean.  But I do own everything else ha ha! Sorry, I know I'm not as entertaining as Captain Jack Sparrow is, but he isn't here at the moment.

Jack: (from kitchen) "Um….love!"

Oh, I guess he is here…*To Jack* Out here! Why don't you come say hi to the mates before they begin readin' your adventure for today?

Jack: "I'd really like to love, but am unable to."

Why?

Jack: "Ye remember that leak ye wanted fixed."

Yea.

Jack: "Well, the reason for the leak is standing in front of me with four legs, tail, red eyes, and breath that makes fish layin' out in the sun for a week smell like lilies."

He he… ::blushes:: how did he get out????

Jack: "Love…I think ye should get me sword."

In a moment…*to readers* I have a slight matter to attend to with a…character who's made an early appearance.

Jack: "It's opening its mouth…I'm runnin'"

No, no! Don't run, don't-

Jack: ::Yells:: "Ahhhh…it's bloody bitten me leg… thousand devils!! Get this beast off me!"::Struggling::

*To readers* I have to go…but keep reading and there will be a nice surprise at the end. ::Goes to kitchen::

Jack: ::Struggling to get creature to release him::

Oh boy…let me go get the crowbar.

**Chapter 7**

            In all his time, Jack Sparrow had never had to face an ordeal quite like this.  This one act was trying him in ways he never thought he would ever experience.  This was one of the worst positions he had ever been in.   Worse than being stuck on an island that he didn't know he'd ever get off of, worse than sitting in jail cells for long periods of time, being shot at, or having a sword held to his throat, or-

            "Jack, get out here!" Jeanette called as she knocked on the door.

            "It's _Captain Jack to ye! And no! There has to be another way to get away with this," Jack replied through the door._

            "This is the only way I know of.  If you can think of something better, I would be glad to hear it." Jeanette said folding her arms against her chest.  There was a silence on the other side of the door.

            "I'll take that as a yes.  Now come out and show me."  Mumbling was heard on the other side of the door and the words that Jeanette heard made her stifle laughs.  The door opened slowly and her smile got bigger with it.  When the door was opened all the way she couldn't help but burst out laughing.  Tears immediately filled her eyes and poured down her face.  In the doorway stood a fuming Jack, except he wasn't in his usual attire.  He was dressed in a tattered, old skirt that went all the way down to his booted feet.  The skirt was a faded blue and he had a knitted long sleeve, black blouse, as well as a feminine coat with a hood to cover his hair.  He even had a small brooch attached to the front.  Jack clutched the coat around him to try and cover what he was dressed in, but was mostly unsuccessful.  

            "If ye say a word, I'll cut yer arms off, feed 'em to sharks, and tie ya to the mast of me ship so the gulls can peck ya te death, savvy?" Jack said with no hint of playfulness.  Jeanette covered her mouth to stifle her laughter and nodded.  Jack's eyes narrowed which only caused Jeanette to burst out in even more laughter.  

            "Stop yer laughin' woman and let's get this over with!" Jack snapped.

            "I'm sorry-I…I don't mean to—oh Lord it hurts…he he-no really-heh-I'm sorry...oh my lungs," Jeanette gasped through giggles.  Jack began walking down the hall towards the stairs. "No, no stop I'm serious, turn around, I need to make sure everything is in the right place." Jack stopped and turned around.  She looked up with a genuine smile and sighed shaking her head.  Jack looked her over while she walked over and made her inspection.  She had wild dark brown hair with a hint of red that seemed to match her personality.  Her blue-gray eyes that before had darkness clouding them were now lit up and sparkled with her laughter.  Even though she was dressed in old, worn clothes, she held her self in the manner of a woman of importance and confidence.  Normally he wouldn't think she would be very pretty, but when she smiled and laughed it's like she became someone else other than the person Jack knew her to be.  This was what he had glimpsed earlier when he had caught her sight in the room.  It wouldn't be so bad if-

            "Everything looks fine, but we're going to have work on your walk and posture," Jeanette said making eye contact with him.  The sparkle was disappearing from her eyes as her laughter diminished.  The walls were back up again and she was back to what Jack had come to know her as.

            "Why d'ye keep doin' that?" Jack asked.  Jeanette looked confused and seemed to stiffen at his question.

            "What are you talking about?" Jeanette replied.  Jack examined her once more and shook his head.

            "Nothin' Love, what were ye going to say?"  Jeanette's eyes narrowed.

            "I said never to call me that." 

            "Sorry, habit." 

            "You are suppose to be an old hag so-"

            "Hag! I thought I am suppose to be old woman!" Jack shouted.

            "Being who you are, you can be no more than a hag as a woman." 

            "Back to the insults I see," Jack muttered.

            "So you need to walk with a hunch.  This will also keep people from seeing your face and hair.  Your steps can't be big, you have to walk slowly and with a kind of limp.  Go ahead and try it."  She commanded.  Jack almost protested, but stopped himself and did as she said.  It felt awkward walking differently _and_ in woman's clothing.  Jack could think of a number of people who would pay 100 gold coins to see him like this.  He bent forward and allowed the hood to block his view partly.  He took the cane Jeanette had provided and took wobbly steps leaning heavily against it.  

            "Better, I think we can go now."  Footsteps suddenly sounded coming up the stairs and Tyde appeared at the top.

            "Who is that?" Tyde asked.

            "A guest that I had come by to spend time with.  We are going to go now.  Our "other" guest and I will be leaving tomorrow Tyde.  Please be careful while I'm gone.  I only plan to be gone for a few weeks.  If it turns into more, then I'll write you. Right now we are going to the market."

            "What's your name?" Tyde asked, ignoring most of what Jeanette said.  He tried to see the woman's face but it was shadowed by the hood hanging over her head.  The old woman was silent for a moment as if thinking.

            "Calynda," the old woman said in a high pitched, cracked voice.  She began coughing and Tyde looked at her worriedly.

            "Is she all right?" Tyde asked Jeanette.

            "Yes, yes, she'll be fine.  She just has a sore throat."

            "She doesn't take very good care of her guests," Calynda said to Tyde.  Her voice sounded strange and different from other women.  Jeanette glared at the old woman as if she wanted to strike her.  This made Tyde confused.

            "Perhaps she is warm in that heavy coat.  I can help take it off-"  Tyde said going to remove the coat, but the woman moved so quickly it surprised him.

            "No!...thank you." Calynda's voice level had dropped and she cleared her throat.  "I'm fine lad," Her voice returned to its pervious level.

            "We'll be leaving now.  I'll be back later tonight for my departure."

            "Where is…our other guest?" Tyde asked.

            "He…is probably out some where fooling around, getting drunk; his usual doings." Jeanette said sourly.  Calynda's cane snapped out and hit her in the shin causing Tyde to jump slightly in surprise.

            "Ow! Why you-that hurt!"  Jeanette yelled, glaring at Calynda.

            "Sorry dear, it slipped," Calynda said.  Tyde glanced down and swore he saw a beard tucked underneath the blouse below the shadowed smirk he saw.  He shook his head and looked at Jeanette.

            "Tyde, go brush the horses please, we must be going,"  Jeanette said through gritted teeth as she rubbed her leg.  All the boy could do was nod in confusion and headed down the stairs.  When he was gone Jeanette smacked Jack in the side of his head as hard as she could.

            "Ow!"

            "You devil of a pirate!  How dare you strike me!"  Jeanette snapped before she kicked the cane that he was still leaning upon and it gave way causing him to lose balance and fall forward, shouting as he fell and caught himself with his hands.  Jeanette stomped towards the stairs walking past him.  Jack jumped up to his feet and threw his hood back.  

            "You hit me and then cause me to fall!  I doubt my hitting yer leg was any reason to do that!"  Jack yelled as he strided after her.

            "You better put your hood on and start acting like you're suppose to unless you want the soldiers to get you…old hag…" Jeanette said as she was going down the stairs.

            "Wench…" Jack muttered as he followed, resuming his disguises.

            "Pig…" Jack mumbled something as he disappeared down the stairs.  Jeanette gasped and the sound of wood making contact and Jack letting out a yell as the sound of a body making contact with numerous steps lasted for a few moments.  His was the voice that shouted obscenities while another laughed as if for the first time.

*~*

Well, did you all enjoy???

Jack: :: Leg wrapped in bandage and looking very angry::  "NO!!!!"

I wasn't asking you.

Jack: "How dare ye dress me up as a woman!"

Hey, the story writes itself, I am simply an instrument.

Jack:  "BUT YE MADE ME A WOMAN!"

And yer suppose to be a pirate…so whinny…

Jack: "Why do ye put me through this! First I get thrown off a ship, then I get stuck on another forsaken island-" ::Continues to rant and rave in background::

Anyway, thank you for all your support and continuing to read.  Here are your treats…(other than getting a glimpse of Jack in women's clothes)…for all you reviewers you get Jack lollipops of yer choice as well as Jack posters!!! YAY ::Throws out items to reviewers::  Of course I did not forget you all who continue to read this! ::Throws out Jack action figures equipped with accessories including a sword, and women's clothes for him to disguise himself::  

Jack: "—and then ye have me getting' shot at and-" ::Sees figures.  Swaggers over and picks one up.  After an examination begins to play with them highly entertained.::

I hope you all enjoy! There will be more soon.  Please Review, it's what keeps me motivated to continue to write.  Pretty, pretty please… Also if you are in for a good laugh check out _Hijinks__ with Pirates by PineAppleLint.  Funny as anything! I cried.  If you guys read this, I can't wait to see what else you come up with!!!_

Until next time…say good bye Jack.

Jack: "Shouldn't 'is arms be a bit bigger?  Taller too…"

*Sighs*  Hope to see ye scally wags next time around!  


	8. A little rum and a little trouble

Disclaimer:  I don't own Jack or any other characters present in this story that are from the movie. I also don't know any one involved in the POTC, but I'm working on a middle man type thing…hehehe…hmm…*cough* So don't go thinkin' so, savvy?

Jack: ::Swaggers up with bottle of rum in hand and bandage still on leg::  "Aye, ye mateys returned?  Well good, I can get some things straight wit ye, savvy?  Why do ye keep encouragin' her?  Ye see what she's putting me through?  Loves, I know ye all like seein' me bein' bold and dangerous, but dressing me up in woman's clothin'? That's a bit much, even for Captain Jack Sparrow."  ::Drinks rum:: It's becoming painful too.  Ye see me leg?  Devil of a hound bit me!  I don't even think it is an earthly creature.  And that blasted witch of a woman Jeanette!  Bein' round with her is like being thrown into a box with scorpions.  ::Drinks more rum:: Anyway, gettin' back to me point.  If ye all stop readin' this jibberish I can get on with me life.  I need me life back, ye need…well if ye stop readin' I'll give ye some of me rum.  How bout that?  Well…maybe a little…a sip… ::sees computer::  Hmm…perhaps I can just get rid of this thing and not have to worry about giving away me rum or getting hurt again. ::Swaggers up to computer and stares at it::  How do you work this thing?  Doesn't look like much.  ::Reaches to the keyboard and touches the keys.  Alarm begins to sound and lights start flashing causing Jack to jump. :: What the devil is going on?! ::Growling heard and lights go out::  This can't be good…

A/N:  It's been blast writing all this…just felt I should tell ye all that.  My roommate has suggested that I should update before I start being emailed some nasty things…it's happened to her.  Thanks to all who are reading, especially Jackfan2 who has been very supportive!!!  Go check out her story it is great and very well written.  Update that soon please!!

*~*~*

Chapter 8

            It was midday as Jack, or Calynda, and Jeanette walked down the busy Redmond streets.   Jack's head throbbed slightly from the heat and the lump that was left on his head from the oar.  The clothes he was wearing were restricting his movement and causing him to be hot.  Sweat covered him as he could barely see in front of him under the hood that was needed to disguise his face.  He leaned heavily into the cane, but felt frustrated that it was necessary.  Him being a pirate had created a second hand nature of being aware of all his surroundings, but was now unable to do so which further distressed him and made his mood worse.  A stray dog walked up to Jack and began sniffing him.

            "Get away," Jack hissed at the dog, but it only wagged its tail and walked along side him as Jack hobbled on.  

            "Creatures of the same species stick together don't they?" Jeanette said to Jack as they walked.  

            "And what would that make you, dear?"  Jack said in his female voice.  Jeanette narrowed her eyes.  "I can tell ye if ye want.  It would make ye a bi-" 

            "My, Calynda isn't it a beautiful day?  Doesn't it make you want to take that heavy coat off so you can breath easier!"  Jeannette announced a little too loudly causing some people to look.

            "No dear, modesty is a virtue.  Something you must not have been properly taught when you were younger."  Jack replied in the same tone of voice, just as loudly as she had.  Jeanette's jaw dropped slightly and a woman walking by put a hand to her mouth and turned away smiling.  The dog barked as if to laugh.

            "Shush you scoundrel," Jeanette muttered, standing up straight and looking ahead.  Jack looked up to see the tavern sign swaying in the small breeze and headed towards the door.  Jeanette stopped and watched as he approached the steps.  "Where are you going!" 

            "To get a bit to drink," Calynda replied.  Jeanette grabbed Jack's arm and tugged him to the side of the wooden building where there was shaded.

            "This is no time to be drinking…" Jeanette chastised Jack.

            "Well, if ye would think for once ye would know that if ye want information ye go to the tavern.  I didn't have any real intention of drinkin'…much," Jack grinned.

            "Why don't we just walk to the gallows and see if anyone has been hanged yet or is in the process.  It would be faster," Jeanette argued.

            "Aye, it would also be dangerous considering all the red coats that are around that area.  The only ones ye'll see in a tavern are drunk," Jack said.

            "I'm not going in," Jeanette said flatly.  

            "I didn't say ye had to."  
            "You are just going to leave me outside side this place while you spend the whole day drinking!" Jeanette said.

            "I'm not going to spend the whole time drinking, or did ye forget that finding this out was my idea in the first place?" Jack asked as he looked down. "Besides, ye have the mutt here to watch out for ye if yer afraid of drunk sailors trying to bother ya."

            "How do I know you aren't just going to try to sneak out?" She asked.

            "Ye are just goin' to have to take me word."

            "The word of a pirate?"  Jack just shook his head.

            "How do I know ye won't go get the red coats while I'm in there?" He asked.

            "I guess you are just going to have to take _my_ word then."

            "The word of a woman?" Jack said back.  Jeanette only looked at him.  Jack walked past her and up the stairs to the tavern.  As he opened the door he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw her following him.  The dog sat at the bottom of the stairs wagging its tail vigorously.  Both entered the dimly lit tavern and looked around.  It wasn't as crowded as the last one they were in, but that would change come night fall.  Jack noticed a few sailors sitting together loudly and drunkly singing songs that would put a blush on most women.  He moved forward eyeing a man sitting at a table close to the stairs.  He was alone and his face was hidden by the shadows.  Jack knew what it was like to be there and he felt a slight swell of pity for him.  Two barmaids went around refilling drinks collecting money and half heartedly avoiding hands and spilt drinks.  Jack hobbled over to the counter where a heavy set man with grey hair stood.  He had bright blue eyes that were surrounded by wrinkles and a few scars. 

            "'Ello, lasses. What can I get for ya?" The tavern owner grinned showing a variation of white to rotten teeth to none at all.  A typical one, Jack thought.  Probably a good hearted, but greedy man who would tell you anything for a price. 

            "I was wondering young man, how much does a pint of rum cost?" Jack said in his highest pitched, cracked voice.  

            "Two shillings," the owner replied.  Jack's jaw opened slightly at the named price.

            "Why that is-" Jack stopped himself from cursing wildly at the man and cleared the throat. " I mean…why is the price so high lad?"

            "Lad…I've got a feelin' that wasn't what ye wanted to say.  Ye can speak freely here lass.  Besides, I like a lady who's got a bit of fire in her." The owner smiled.  Jack swallowed hard; this wasn't what he'd planned to happen.

            "Are ye going to answer my question?" Jack asked.

            "Alright lass, hard times call for high prices.  What with all the fighting and pirating, I need more money…but I guess cause I like ya I'll bring it down to a shilling and sixpence."

            "I'll take it on one condition," Jack said sitting down at a wooden stool, Jeannette silently following his lead.

            "Aye?" The owner's eyebrow rose.

            "Ye tell me some information I want," Jack said watching the glitter in the owner's eyes.  He then cracked up laughing.  

            "Yer a funny one, ye are!"  The owner laughed.  Jeanette was confused and was becoming uncomfortable with the eyes she felt staring at her back.

            "Is that a yes?" Jack asked.

            "Only if ye tell me yer name is lass," The owner said.     

            "Calynda," Jack replied.

            "A nice name that is, now where is yer money?" Jack chuckled, turned and nodded at Jeanette.  She starred at him blankly as the owner looked on expectantly.  Jack nodded again waiting for Jeanette to pay.

            "What?" Jeanette asked.

            "Pay him dear," Jack said softly with a hint of frustration.

            "I will not pay him for your drink or anything else," Jeanette snapped back.  Jack chuckled again trying to control his rising frustration.

            "Ye should respect yer elders lass.  If yer mother tells ya to do somethin', ye should do it," the owner chipped in.

            "She is not my mother!" Jeanette said in disgust.

            "Oh, a slave girl then?  More of a reason," the owner said.  Jeanette looked ready to jump over the counter so Jack quickly reached over and grabbed her wrist and gave it a forceful squeeze. Jeanette trying yanking away from Jack's grip, but was unable to.

            "Forgive her kind sir, she some times forgets her place because of the freedom she enjoys at home.  I will pay for it this time," Jack said as he pulled a pouch from with in his shirt.  He tossed out the money and replaced the pouch, finally letting go of Jeanette.

            "Ye are blessed to have such a caring mistress.  Ye would've gotten a beaten in other places for such foolishness," the owner chided as he took the money.  He moved to go pour the drink.

            "Are ye _trying to blow this?" Jack hissed under his breath._

            "How dare you try to make me pay for your drink and then make that-that man assume that I am _your_ slave."  
            "It's called a cover…and yer not helping this move along any faster.  If ye would just shut yer mouth for once and act yer part it wouldn't be such a terrible thing." Before Jeanette could reply the tavern owner returned with Jack's drink of rum. 

            "Ye know me lady, if ye would like I could take that slave off yer hands for a while and teach her to act correctly.  Working here will whip her into shape," he said as he slid Jack the drink.  Jack carefully sipped the rum instead of chugging as he would normally do to keep his face hidden.

            "Very kind of ye lad, but it isn't necessary.  She'll receive her due when we return home…now about that information." Jack began.  The tavern owner was looking at Jack as if examining him.

            "Ye know me lady ye don't have to be so covered up in here.  You can take that coat off, I'm sure ye must be warm," The owner said.  Jeanette gave grin and looked at Jack waiting for his response.

            "What's yer name lad?" Jack asked.

            "The names Peter Henson me lady, owner of the Four Palm tavern." Peter said proudly.

            "Fine name, now Mr. Henson, I don't tell many people as it is a bit embarrassing, but I feel I can trust ye." Jack said.

            "Aye then," Peter nodded.

            "I 'ave a condition that has affects on me skin.  I must stay covered other wise it might kill me." Jack whispered before drinking more of the rum.  

            "I'm very sorry to hear such a thing has happened to such a fine woman." Peter reached over and patted Jack's hand.  He didn't see Jack's look of disgust under the darkness of the hood or hear Jeanette's snickers.

            "Thank you…" Jack swallowed hard, "kind sir.  Now I 'ave a question."  Peter nodded, settling down on his hand that he supported with his elbow. " I heard a couple a days ago a pirate escaped from the gallows with the help of a couple of people. Ye know anythin' about that?"

            "That's a curious question coming from a lass." Peter said softly, glancing around the room to see if there were any soldiers around.  "But ye paid for it so I'll tell ye what I know.  A pirate that is known around here, named Sparrow." 

            "Captain…" Jack muttered under his breath.  

            "What's that Ms. Calynda?" Peter asked.

            "Nothing lad, continue about that Sparrow fellow."

            "He is suppose to be the captain of the Black Pearl.  Suppose to be very conniving and dangerous, but I don't recall ever hearing him harm a person more so than taking possessions which is about as noble a pirate can be.  Anyway, he was found outside in the jungles and was captured.  He was to be hanged the day you speak of, but it was said that he made a deal with Lieutenant Adolphus.  At some point he had a woman aid him, some say it's his lover on this island. But-" Peter was cut off by the sound of glass shattering. He and Jack glanced over and saw Jeanette had pushed a glass over the counter onto the floor, her face was red.

Jack clenched his shaking fist as he narrowed his eyes at her and Peter shook his head.

            "I'm sorry…" Jeanette said in a strained voice. " Must have slipped." She gave an evil smile to Jack.

            "Marissa, could ye clean that up please?" Peter called to one of the barmaids.  She nodded with a frown, and continued on with her work. "That is a troubled one that is.  I'll let this go though cause I like ya." He smiled and winked at Jack who was getting angry and uncomfortable around this man.

            "You were saying sir?"

            "Oh right, so Sparrow and his lover," Peter continued while Jack heard a kind of grinding noise coming from Jeanette. "They managed to out run the soldiers to the docks.  It is said that some young man stopped the Lieutenant from shooting Sparrow by running into him, but that is all that is known about him.  No name or reason has been given as to why he did it.  It has been rumored though that a trial has secretly taken place to determine the punishment for the man…I believe they have charged him with treason and will hang him.  But it is just a belief…"

            "Is there anywhere I can find out more?" Jack asked leaning closer so he could keep his voice low.  

            "Not that I know of," Peter scratched his head giving a lopsided grin.

            "Well thank you then lad. We'll be off then," Jack said grabbing his hood and downing the rest of the rum. 

            "Thank the Lord," Jeanette said under her breath. 

            "Wait, why ye leavin'?  Ye've only had one drink," Peter asked looking disappointed.

            "We must be off lad.  Thanks for the hospitality and please forgive this child…she has _much_ to learn." Jack said.  

            "Will ye be back?  It was nice have a lady around fer once," Peter smiled which exposed his missing and rotten teeth. 

            "Uh…perhaps lad, perhaps," Jack said as nicely as he could.  He turned and headed toward the door, grabbed Jeanette and yanked her along with him.

            "Let me go. I am very well capable of getting myself out of this place," Jeanette protested. Jack tightened his grip that made Jeanette yelp just as they reached the door.  He released Jeanette as he had his cane in his other hand went to open the door, but was somewhat surprised when it began to open before he did.  It opened and revealed three soldiers; the one at the front was Adolphus. 

            "No one move!" Adolphus' voice boomed.  Jack froze in the fear that usually gripped him in a situation he hadn't seen coming.  Adolphus looked down at Jack with narrowed eyes as Jack's hand instinctly went to the hidden dagger he had placed under all his woman clothes. 

            "You…" Adolphus' eyes narrowed even more as he quickly produced his handgun. "You are coming with me."

*~*~*

            Well perhaps a cliffhanger will get some of ya people to review huh?  I do appreciate everyone who reads, but I would like to know what ye all thinks of it.  Thanxs' go out to those who do review. Once again, go check out Jackfan2's story _Best__ Intentions, Gone Wrong. Riveting story it is.  ;o)  Lightning99109 as well, I appreciate yer interest and I promise Will, will… (hehehe funny) be in the story some place, that's for all of ye other Will fans out there too.  Now Luvs I must be off to help our Jack recuperate from his recent injuries he faced while trying to sabotage this fic.  But I'll make sure he's in complete health on his next trip to do his job.  I'll try to update as soon as possible, but unfortunately I don't know when that will be.  I promise that I will at some point though.  Perhaps some extra reviews will get me juices goin' to type faster…*wink, wink. Nudge, nudge* 'ell anyway see ye mateys on the flip side!!!!!_


	9. women's intuition is almost never wrong

            So, I've been told numerous times that cliff hangers are evil…yea…so here is the next chapter.  I think it's more because I don't want to get smothered in my sleep by my roommate other than the fact that I had plenty of ideas for it.  ;oP

Chapter 9

            Jack gripped his hand around the dagger under the sash tied around his waist beneath his shirt.  He was also ready to use the cane as a weapon as well.  He was prepared to defend himself, he'd been through worse.  Jack waited for Adolphus to make the first move, but a moment moved by like a year.  Jack was about to pull the dagger when something happened that he least expected.

            "Alright then, if you will not coming willingly I'll have my men escort you," Adolphus said. His eyes then met with Jack's shaded ones, "Move."  Jack blinked trying to process what was going on.  "I said move, woman!"  Adolphus said before pushing Jack out of the way.  Jack could have easily regained his balance and retaliated, but allowed himself to fall.

            "No, wait!" Jack heard Jeanette shout, trying to keep him from falling.  Jack looked from under the hood and saw the other two soldiers grabbing Jeanette and began pulling her out of the tavern.  He prayed silently that she wouldn't call out his real name and blow the chance he had been given to escape. 

            "Help me!  Let me go you cutthroat, yellow bellied, daft excuse for a man!  Ow, you're hurting me!"  Jeanette yelled as she fought tooth and nail to be set free. 

            "Have any of you seen a pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow?" Adolphus asked as Jack could still hear Jeanette screaming outside.  No one dared move or say anything in the tavern.

            "Have any of you seen a pirate that wears a three cornered hat with various things hanging from his brown hair.  He walks awkwardly as if always drunk," Adolphus said, obviously aggravated.  One sailor lifted his fist and began ticking off his fingers while mumbling, " one…two…three…"

            "Any of them have a tattoo of a sparrow on them!" Adolphus exclaimed.  The sailor put his hand down and shrugged his shoulders.

            "Damn fools!" Adolphus shouted before walking out.  Jack sighed with relief as the crowd instantly went back to their pervious affairs.  He began lifting himself off the ground and felt someone helping him up.

            "Are you all right miss?" Jack heard a female voice and assumed it was one of the barmaids.

            "Aye lass, yes," Jack said in Calynda's voice.  

            "Help her up Marissa," said Peter. "Danielle, go get some water for her." He said. "Come me dear, I'll take ye to the back room where ye can rest. I'm so sorry that 'appened to you." Jack allowed Marrisa and Peter to help him up as the patrons of the tavern continued on without paying mind to any of them.  

            "No it's ok lad.  I need to get to the prison to see what my girl has done to be taken away like this," Jack said using the cane to prop himself up.  They escorted him to a room and closed the door behind them.

            "Nonsense, they'll probably be detaining her for a while.  Ye might as well wait, 'sides that was quite a fall ye took." Peter said.  The door opened and the woman named Danielle entered with the water.  

            "Here you go ma'am.  Drink up," Danielle handed Jack the water as she, Peter, and Marissa watched Jack sit wondering what he was going to do.

            "How are you miss?" Peter asked.  Jack nodded and tried sipping the water as slowly and carefully as possible.  As Peter looked at Jack sorrowfully, Marissa and Danielle glanced at each other. 

            "Ma'am, I have some clothes you might like to try on so you don't have to be so covered up.  You must be pretty shaken up after all of that." Danielle said.

            "No really, I'm ok.  I should be on me way."  Jack said, sensing a change in the mood of the room.  

            "It is quite alright, here I'll get something for you." Danielle said walking behind Jack toward a dresser. Suddenly he felt a whoosh above his head and saw Peter and Marissa's faces change into expressions of shock. 

            "Damn females…" Jack murmured and sighed.  

            "I knew it!" Danielle walked from behind him and looked at his newly revealed face.  "A man!" 

            "But…why…how…" Peter fumbled for words as Marissa began laughing.

            "I thought so too.  No older woman I know of has muscles like 'is under all those clothes." Marissa said.  Jack grinned at the comment made, but realized the seriousness of their discovery.

            "How did ye know?" Peter asked looking at the women who stood side by side happy about their intuitions being correct.  

            "Women know women…and he certainly ain't a woman," Danielle laughed.  

            "I be supposin' yer going to turn me in?" Jack asked.

            "I bet you're that man Jack Sparrow the soldier was in here asking for, right?" Danielle asked.

            "Yer a sharp one love.  Ye'd make a good hand on me ship. But it's _Captain _Jack Sparrow.  They always seem to forget that part." Jack said.

            "Yer Sparrow?  I can't believe ye tricked me!" Peter said, still in the shocked phase. 

            "A pirate in woman's clothing," Marissa broke out laughing anew, it was contagious and caused Danielle to do the same.  

            "Aye, it wasn't even my idea.  It was the only way I could get out of the blasted woman's house without being caught." Jack said, standing up. "So what are your plans, other than continuing to laugh?" Jack's demeanor became serious and his gaze fell heavy on the three people in front of him.

            "No need to go gettin' serious now." Marissa said. "We have no intention of turning you in.  I believe dressing you up in woman's clothes is about punishment enough for anything you might have done here." She and Danielle continued to laugh as tears began to form in their eyes.  Jack sighed again waiting for the ridicule to be over.

            "What is it that you wanted here anyway?" Danielle asked.

            "I needed information.  Now I'm going to be needin' to get that blasted girl _and someone else out of that Adophus' hands." Jack answered._

            "Well, you better get going before he comes back and sees you as you are now." Marissa said.

            "So…you're not going to do anything to me?" Jack asked.

            "Why would you, a pirate, go and wear woman's clothing fer?" Peter asked still surprised as ever.  " It's mind bending…no self serving pirate would do such a thing."

            "Great…thanks.  This is making me feel a lot better about me self."  Jack said throwing up his hands.  

            "It doesn't make sense," Peter said.

            "Time is pressing at the moment…" Jack said waiting for an answer for his question.

            "Why would we do anything?  I have no grudge against you.  You're kind of handsome if I might say so," Marissa smiled.

            "Thanks love, perhaps when this is over with you and I could-"Jack said walking over to her, but was cut off.

            "Didn't you say there was something that needed your attention?" Danielle said to Jack, folding her arms over her chest and looking at him with an arched eyebrow. 

            "Aye, I did.  I thank ye all for yer help.  It'll do me even more good if ye don't mentioned this happened…especially this clothing matter." Jack said as he replaced the hood over his head.  This caused the women to once again laugh.

            "Good luck I guess mate," Peter said scratching his head.  

            "Loves…" Jack winked at the women and quickly exited the room, going back to his acting that was improving slowly.  He left the tavern with Peter and the barmaids watching him leave.

            "I'll never forget that one," Marissa laughed again.

            "The sad thing is, I don't know how many people would believe us if we told 'em," Danielle said.

            "No, the sad thing is that Peter here had a thing for her-umm…him," Marissa giggled.  Both girls looked at Peter as his face reddened. 

            "Get back to work, both of ye!  I don't want hear another word of it ever!" Peter exclaimed harshly only to their attention from his embarrassment to his anger.  It did little to waver them and they continued to laugh and talk about it as the day went on.

*~*

            Ok then, ye all know the drill.  Read and Review, it will be much appreciated.  No evil cliff hanger…well other than the fact that you don't what Jack is walking into, or what other kind of things are going to go wrong...hehehehe, but I guess if I make ye think about it, yer just gonna get mad.  I hope you enjoyed this installment.  I know it isn't as long as pervious chapters, but I felt it wouldn't hurt to make this one a little short.  Right Jack?

Jack: ::nods:: "Still can't believe ye made me dress like a blasted woman.  But it makes it better that this one is short.  Gets me a break and more time to drink me rum."

            Until next time!!!!!


	10. unusual confidant

*beating head against desk continuously* 

Jack: "Uh…love…that really isn't good fer ye."

*stops and looks up* _You_ know what else isn't good???  The fact that the POTC DVD was released and I don't own it…*_returns to previous actions*_

Jack: "No need fer that.  Ye 'ave somethin' even better then a…uh…what's it called again love?"

_DVD…_

Jack: "Right, DVD.  Ye don' be needin' it.

*Looks up and glares* _What_ makes ye think that?__

Jack: Cause ye got me! Captain Jack Sparrow.

_Do ye have the DVD with you in it?_

Jack: "No…"

*Continues to beat head against the desk*

*~*

Chapter 10

            Jack stepped out into the late afternoon air and almost tripped over the dog that he had left in the same spot before he had entered.  

            "Yer still here?" Jack asked, looking down the dog.  It responded by wagging its tail and starring up at him.  He shook his head with the hood and began to walk towards the small market place set up by the port.  Jack noticed the dog followed a few feet behind him.  He walked towards a food stand and when the vender's attention was elsewhere Jack skillfully grabbed a few pieces of fruit and slipped it into his pockets.   He limped slowly using his cane and made his way behind a house where no one was present.  As he thought the dog soon joined him and sat across from him.  Jack studied the dog as he pulled an apple from out of his pocket.  The dog was scrawny and dirty, but seemed in good health.  It had various colors ranging from gold to white to brown.  

            "A mutt I'd bet," Jack said aloud as he pulled out his dagger and sliced the apple in half.  The dog watched the apple intently.  Jack tossed a piece to the dog and it eagerly began to eat it from where it landed.  Jack too took a big bite from his piece.

            "So, what would ye do?"  Jack asked looking down at the dog.  The dog looked up chewing the piece of apple.

            "I mean, I don' feel like riskin' me neck for the lass again.  Would ye save a pain in the arse woman if ye had the chance?" Jack continued to talk.  The dog just looked at Jack as he sliced another piece and threw it to in front of it.  

            "I did say I'd get her to the cave if she helped me find out about the lad…I still don' know who it is…" Jack spoke, taking another bite.

            "I mean if I'm gonna go and get the lad I might as well get 'er too…" Jack said.  "But females…they're good for cer'ain things…right?  Keepin' ye warm at night and havin' some fun with.  'ere good fer laughs too, and some of 'em make good comp'ny like Ana.  When she isn' complain 'bout 'er ship…"  Jack threw the last piece of apple to the dog and pulled out an orange, beginning to peel it.  "I can usually handle bein' around them.  Elizabeth was alright…until she burned me rum…" Jack frowned on the memory.  Jack tossed a piece of the orange to the dog who continued to eat silently as he continued to talk out loud.  "But this one, Jeanette…she drives me crazy.  She doesn' listen, she thinks she's always right…I don' even know why I bothered to make an accord wit 'er.  I mean, I try to save her and she kicks me in me jollies, she hits me wit a oar, she's always yellin' at me and arguin' wit me, and she can't even cover fer me." Jack rambled as he threw another slice to the dog and took a bite for himself. 

            "Were men e'er meant to understand women?  Just when you think ye got 'em figured out, they go an' do somethin' to throw ye off.  Sometimes I just wan' ta grab their throats and throttle 'em until they catch some sense.  Then they turn around and smile an' act like nothin' happened.  They start kissin' you and touchin' you, and what is a man suppose te do?" Jack said before taking another bite and throwing another piece down watching the dog eat.

            "Ye understan' me mate.  It's good ta know that.  Us men…we were put here by the good Lord-," Jack looked up and did a little head bow before continuing, "to take care of 'em…and all we ask in return is te obey just a 'ittle, just ta behave and make our lives easier.  Not te always be fightin' with us, or trying to make us feel guilty, or tellin' us what to be doin', always speakin'…" Jack continued to talk and looked at the dog and suddenly did a double take.  He looked down and then at the dog's face as it sat patiently watching him as it panted waiting for more food. 

            "Ah hell…yer a bloody female…" Jack shook his and frowned. "Just me luck…spillin' me guts and here ye are bein' a woman…" Jack shook his head and the dog tilted hers looking at him with her ears perked.  

            "Don' be lookin' at me like that!  Just cause I'm dressed in women's clothes doesn't change the fact that ye are a female.  I'm not like this by choice ye know.  Ye didn't bother to let me know as I was saying all those things.  There is a difference between us….at least I didin' lead ye on to t'ink I was a woman." Jack said pointing to the dog and himself as he spoke.  "There are certain things even respectable pirates don't do and here ye are, a dog, lettin' me tell ye how men really think. I know why ye did it," Jack said wagging his finger at the dog, rewarded in return by her wagging her tail enjoying this game the man was playing. "Ye did it cause ye wanted food…just like most other females, leadin' men on te get what they want. I shoulda seen it." Jack said with a sharp nod followed by the dog then getting up and walking over to him and licking his face.

            "Now ye be tryin' to make up wit me.  I know yer tricks…" Jack tried to say sternly, but couldn't help but crack a grin and begin to rub the dog with both hands.  "Always was me weak spot.  Can't stay mad…" Jack said pushing the dogs face in front of him so he could look at her. "Just like the rest of 'em…well, at least ye were quite." Jack laughed at the irony and petted the dog vigorously, she responded by barking happily.  "Oh, don't go make me regret sayin' that.  It'll take away that one redeemin' quality." The dog sat down once again and allowed Jack to slow his pace and run his hand along her fur as he sat in thought.  

            "I suppose that means ye would side with her and want me to go get her too?" He said looking at the dog. She simply continued to wag her tail and stare off into the sky. "Wouldn' surprise me." Jack sighed and finally stopped petting her. "Well lass…I suppose I better be gettin' on.  It's going to be gettin' dark soon and it would be the best time for me to spring out some convicts." Jack got up and wiped off his outfit before replacing the hood on his and retrieving his cane. 

            "It was nice spendin' time with ye lass…even if ye deceived me.  Don't tell no one though.  I don't need anyone knowin' Captain Jack Sparrow was out smarted by a lass of a dog.  It's bad enough I have to wear theses clothes."  

            Jack smiled and rubbed the dog's head again before walking back around the building as he concocted a plan in his mind.  He slowly made his way to where the jail was as the sun began to make its final decent of the day.  Although the streets were emptying, save for those heading to the taverns and the sailors and soldiers alike finishing up their duties, he was none surprised to find that he had a four legged companion following no more than a few paces behind his.

*~*

I know this chapter ended kind of short and it's kind of an intermission to the whole of the story, but I thought it would be nice.  If I'd continued what I had intended you would have been here all day and I know that you don't like my fic _that _much…_…_…objection???………….…anyone???... lol, oh well.  As I said, I know it was a bit short, but I hope I made up for it in quality.  I try anyway, give me that much! It took me some time to make it seem not so boring, I kind of had writers block and my mind was blank.  I mean, really, what could anyone sit down and talk about with a dog?  Well, after seeing the movie again…*cough* yea, I cheated and saw the movie by…means other than buying or renting it, but only out of desperation. I do plan to, however, buy it as soon as I receive some cash, or Christmas comes around, which ever comes first. And it inspired me that, in fact, it was not some ordinary person I was dealing with…it was, of course, Captain Jack Sparrow. *Insert Sparrow's goofy grin* So I will update as soon as I possibly can.  Hmm, as SATIANA pointed out so nicely I have a roommate who will come after me if I don't update on some sort of regular basis…especially if it's a cliff hanger…she doesn't seem to particularly like those…*peeking over covers in bed*  Keep in mind, SATIANA, I can also return the favor…*wink, wink*.  Interesting point there Jackfan2 about the Ed Wood thing.  I've seen pictures, but I haven't seen the movie, any good?  I never even made the connection until you said something lol. By the way, please let me know what you thought of the stuff I sent you.  I trust your judgement and know your critic will be just.  Well, that's it for now loves!  See ye later…time to sleep…try anyway…who knows what roommie could be planning…


	11. A not so happy reunion

_            Sorry 'bout the delay in updating.  I had finals this past week and not to mention I just felt a 'ittle lazy._

Jack: "Aye, laziness can be fun…"

            _Sure can, especially when it involves sleeping in and just watching t.v.  I got to catch up on me Will and Grace _and_ Inuyasha, _not te mention a few other things.  I've been encouraged greatly by my loyal reviewers and friends Jackfan2 and Satiana_ (who is me roommate, but don' worry she would never really hurt me. *winks* It's all in good fun.)  __I just wanted to give some props to 'em. _

Jack: "Cheers to ye loves!!" ::raises cup of rum::  "So what kind a trouble are ye getting' me into this week?"

            _You'll just have to find out like the rest of 'em._

Jack: "If I'm in this thing I should have a right te know what happens to me."

            _You won't like it…_

Jack: "Don' matter I still want to-wait…what?"

            _Anyway…enjoy!!_

Jack: "How can I enjoy if ye said I won' like it?!"

            _Drink yer rum._

Jack: "But I wan' ta know!"

            _Trust me…yer gonna need it._

Jack: ::looks at readers, sighs, and downs the rum::

Chapter 11

            As darkness fell on another day in the Caribbean a coolness arose into the evening air.  Gregory Adams wished he could be just about anywhere other than on duty outside of the prison. It seemed very unnecessary for him to be there when the cells were virtually empty except for your typical drunken men, a pirate or two getting ready for their last days on earth, and that girl the lieutenant brought in…oh and of course-but his thoughts were interrupted by something moving in the fog that had settled in.  Henry, to the left of Gregory, seemed to notice as well.  They both looked at each other and then at the movement within the fog. A soft sound echoed amongst the stone buildings around them.  It sounded like a cane and boots clicking on the stone path leading around the colony.  They watched intently, gripping their guns a little tighter unknowingly, as a form began to materialize from within the fog.  It hobbled forward on a cane, none of its features visible.  They began to relax a little as the lone figure moved closer to them. They soon noticed that a dog followed the bent over figure, but stayed a few feet behind.

            "Are ye goin' te just stare at me all night, or are ye goin' to say somethin'?" The figure asked as it moved up to them.  It was evident by the voice that it was an old woman, but they found it strange that it was at the time and that she would be by herself. 

            "We could better assist ye ma'am if we knew what it is you wanted." Henry said as the woman stopped a few feet in front of them.

            "Is it any of yer business what I'm doing here?  I would like to enter this building." The old woman said.

            "May I ask your name ma'am?" Gregory asked.  The hidden face of the woman examined him under her hood.  

            "I find it rude that ye would do so, but ye are a soldier of the queen.  Calynda is my name, now do ye mind if I enter?" 

            "Of course ma'am, but first you need to state your business.  It's a bit late for visiting." Henry stated.

            "If ye must know, I found out that a woman was arrested earlier today and I want to know if it is the woman I know of."

            "Is she kin?" Gregory asked.  The old woman sighed exasperatedly.  

            "Nay, but I have information that I am sure would be useful if it is the woman I know." Calynda spoke, her voice forced to be as polite as possible.  Henry looked at Gregory and shrugged his shoulders.

            "Lieutenant Adolphus isn't present at the prison right now, but if you come back tomorrow he will be here." Henry said.

            "I am not interested in seeing the Lieutenant at present, I just simply want to see if it is the woman.  I will be leaving early in the morn and would like to be done with this business by that time.  I can leave a written statement and be on my way." Calynda said.

            "I'll show her the woman and escort her back out once she has finished." Gregory said.  Henry nodded in agreement and stepped to the side to allow Gregory and Calynda in to the prison door.  Calynda looked back as the dog settled down watching as they entered the prison.  The door closed behind them with a bang that echoed through the stone and iron building.  Drunken ranting could be heard as well as violent cursing…but above all could be heard the voice of a woman shouting how she had been wrongfully placed there.  

            "Is that the woman ye are taken me to?" Calynda asked as she shook her head.

            "True it be her.  She is here under strict orders by Lieutenant Adolphus and none of the men know why.  No one ever questions the Lieutenant."

            "He's a bit of a stickler, isn't the lad?" Calynda stated.

            "He is very determined to become an admiral and is on his way to be.  It's being rumored that he has almost caught a ruthless pirate.  I believe once he's caught the scallywag the Lieutenant will be promoted."

            "What pirate might this be?" Calynda asked.

            "One by the name of Jack Sparrow, but I doubt it should worry you any ma'am.  Pirates are a damned breed they are, if you'll mind my language ma'am."

Gregory said, his response was muttered, something about Captain was all he caught.  "What was that ma'am?"

            "Nothing lad…" Calynda cleared her throat.  Gregory seemed pleased to have what he thought was an open ear, so he continued, raising his voice above that of the convicts. "Pirates may be around now, but with people like the Lieutenant here in Redmond they'll soon be gone.  Sparrow should've been caught and hanged almost a year ago, but the Commodore in Port Royal let him slip by.  The Lieutenant is always saying how weak Norrington, the Commodore in Port Royal, is."

            "And what is it that this Sparrow fellow did that would make a man like Adofus-"

            "Adolphus ma'am…"

            "Right, Adofus…why does he want Captain Sparrow so dearly?"

            "How did you know he was a captain?"

            "It was a guess lad, most famous pirates are, are they not?" Calynda suggested.

            "Famous is not something I would call Sparrow ma'am. I would suggest something like-"

            "There you are! It's about time someone came! I demand to be let out of here now.  I am aware that Lieutenant Adolphus said I would be released to-"

            "Calm down miss…your keeping all the others up." Gregory changed subjects as they reached the cell of Jeanette.

            "I want to see Adolphus now and-Sparrow!" Jeanette exclaimed when she saw the hunched over figure behind Gregory.  She clung to the bars of the cell as the figure winced visibly.  Gregory sputtered a laugh as he moved to allow Calynda to fully see Jeanette.

            "You want to see Sparrow?  Well, why don't we just send for him now.  I'm sure he's going to just come walking in here and do as you please him to."

            "More like waddling," Jeanette said.

            "What do you mean, waddling?" Gregory asked, but before Jeanette could reply to him a blunt object connected with the back of his head and he collapsed into a heap on the floor.  Jeanette looked up to see the figure had used the cane. 

            "I do not waddle!" Jack exclaimed as he bent down to retrieve the keys from the unconscious man.  

            "It's more of a waddle than a walk I must say.  It's about time you got here!" Jeanette hissed.  Jack found the keys and held his head in his hands before he lost his temper.  He threw back his hood and the glare that he sent Jeanette nearly threw her back like a blow.  He continued to glare, it seeming to burn into her own stormy eyes, but by far darker and fiercer than her anger.  

            "Woman, I can leave now and it be'n without you.  I've risked me neck comin' here and all you can do is criticize the way I do it!  Ye could have just given me away there if the man hadn't been so dense to catch it.  Do you want me to get caught, is that it?  I will not be tied to a noose on yer account when I could be dyin' for things much more worth it. Believe me when I say I can go and forget about ye from this moment on with no regrets, savvy?"  

            "Get me out of here Jack…"Jeanette said softly, but void of emotion, her gaze on the ground where Gregory lay.  Jack hurried through the different keys until one finally did the job.  The door opened slowly and Jeanette stepped out, she finally lifting her chin up to stare into Jack's face.  They looked at each other for a moment until Jeanette moved stiffly to him and gave him a quick hug.  Jack's eyes widened in astonishment and the anger melted away being replaced by shock.

            "Thank you," Jeanette muttered as she pulled away.  She looked back up at his still shocked face and before he knew it her hand had flown through the air and connected with his cheek causing him to stumble back.  "But don't you _ever talk to me like that.  Not after what I've done for you." Jeanette said and turned to walk down the corridor.  Jack still stood there, shock freezing everything in him, but the sting from his cheek brought him back.  _

            "I didn't deserve that…I know I didn't deserve that…" Jack said to himself.  "Why?  Why am I cursed with this woman? I don't understand 'er…I just don'…" Jack muttered as he regained all of his senses and dragged the body of Gregory into the cell.  He closed the door and locked it as he put his hood back on.  He walked up behind Jeanette who was looking down the branching off corridors of the one they were already occupying.  

            "Where is the lad that saved me?" Jack whispered.

            "_I saved you…"Jeanette replied._

            "Rrr…tell me where he is…" Jack growled. Jeanette sighed and answered, " To the left near the exit, he is separate from the others as I was."

            "Stay behind me in case we run into any red coats…" Jack said before going in the direction Jeanette had told him.  Voices could still be heard, but a soldier's rang above theirs telling them to settle down.  It became quite for a few moments before voices began to rise again.  

            "Make another left up there…" Jeanette said as they reached another branch off.  Jack was thankful that at least the two people he was searching for were kept separate from the others and required less attention for the soldiers.  They quickly turned down the corridor and walked slowly down the dimly lit, damp room. 

            "He must not be one of the loud ones…" Jack muttered sarcastically.  

            "Who's there?" A voice whispered from a little down the cell block.  Jack realized it came from the right, two cells down.  They approached cautiously until they were in front of the cell the voice had come from.  Jack looked into the cell, barely seeing a form sitting on the straw bed pushed up along the back wall.  

            "Who's in there?" Jack whispered, disguising his voice.

            "You've come to see me, should you not know the person you're visiting?" The voice said in a normal tone this time.  Jack analyzed the voice and believed that it could not be Will, but who did that leave he wondered.

            "Are you the one who saved the pirate from being shot by the docks?" Jack asked in his disguised voice, still whispering.  The form did not answer, but instead rose up from the bed and limped toward the barred door.  What light came from the lanterns hanging revealed a young lad, it took Jack a moment to recognize him.

            "Jack Sparrow?" The young man said in disbelief.

            "Aye," Jack replied after a moment of hesitation. "Yer the…" Jack stopped, still unsure if he was really seeing who he thought he saw.

            "Timothy…Timothy Jackson is my name.  I must say you continue to surprise me…" Timothy said with a half smile keeping his voice low.

            "Yer the lad who gave me food while I was in this prison…" Jack said.

            "Funny how the tables turn." Timothy said shrugging his shoulders.

            "Why did ye save a pirate?"

            "I hate to break up this little reunion, but if we are to be getting out of here without being notice I would suggest we save questions for later," Jeanette interrupted.

            "She's right, you should be going." Timothy said. "The guards make rounds soon, I don't think they take kindly to seeing one of their inmates out and about with a wanted pirate." Jeanette tugged on Jack's coat, but he didn't budge.  After a moment he pulled out the keys he had used to get Jeanette out and began trying them until one fit.  Footsteps could be heard echoing down the halls as a guard yelled back to one of his companions.

            "Hurry!" Jeanette said as quietly, but as urgently as possible.  Jack quickly went through the different keys, but their hope was becoming slimmer with each unsuccessful attempt.

            "Just leave now while you still can…" Timothy said uneasily.  Jack silently continued through the keys concentrating entirely on fitting them into the lock as beads of sweat formed on his brow and trickled down his face.

            "Jack…" Jeanette muttered as commandingly as she could as the footsteps were no more than a couple of yards away.  

            "This is an extension of the original prison built only recently, the man you got those from per chance didn't have keys for these cells yet…" Timothy said, he had already accepted his fate the moment he'd hit the Lieutenant to stop the shot from hitting the pirate.  

            "They're coming Jack!" Jeanette said.  Jack looked up at Timothy and gave a slight nod before he walked backwards and moved away from the cell.

*~*

            I'm gonna make this short and to the point…please please please PLEASE review!!!! I don't sound desperate do I?


	12. Lady luck is fickle

Disclaimer:  Is it really necessary?? Come on now…do you think if I owned any percentage of that movie that I would be doing _this?_!!!!  I'd be sitting on a cruise in the Caribbean writing the script for the second movie right now!!

Chapter 12

John Helsing stumbled slightly as he went to check the various cellmates.  The girl had given up her yelling for the night so it was unnecessary to risk going to check on her and have her start up all over again.  He and his fellow red coats had started a game of cards and John was up three shillings from what he started with.  It seemed as if lady luck, in her wild and unpredictable ways, had decided it was his turn to be her lover.  It made him sneer with annoyance that it was his turn to see about the inmates.  It wouldn't make a difference; he would soon be back and continue his winning streak.  He looked down one of the corridors and followed his own gaze walking briskly to make sure all was as well as they could be.  All were still alive and none were trying to escape, that was all he needed for reassurance to continue on his walk.  He exited out of that corridor and made his way to where the isolated soldier, Timothy, was locked up by Lieutenant Adolphus' orders.  He entered the hallway Timothy was in, and found that, as usual, it was quite.  He looked around and found nothing out of ordinary. He proceeded to Timothy' cell just to make sure the young man hadn't attempted to end his life before Adolphus got the chance to do it for him.  He stood in front of the cell and saw Timothy lying on the straw bed that was provided.

             "You still alive in there?" Helsing called to Timothy.  Timothy didn't move nor gave an answer.

            "Hey…" Helsing knocked the bars with the palm of his hand, becoming annoyed with the delay. 

            No answer, no movement.

            "Don't make me come in there, just move or something so I know your still breathing."  Helsing banged the bars again. 

            No response.

            "Fine…but I'll inform the Lieutenant of this.  He said to say something if you gave any trouble." Helsing muttered as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the barred door to the cell.  He took a few steps forward, but stopped as a sharp blow came to the top of his head and in the time a thought is formed, the pain burned white in his head as his hands shot up to defend himself.  He let out a howl of pain and felt the blood flowing from the split in his head as he spun around to face his attackers.

            "Back of the head! I said _hit_ him in the _back of the __head!" Jack roared at Jeanette who held the cane in both her hands above in front of her._

            "Excuse me, I was just hitting him.  I didn't know there was an art to it." Jeanette snapped back.  The soldier she had hit stood gripping his head as the room began to spin around him.  Two people in front of him became four as stars bright and flashing began to take over his vision.  

            "I knew I should've done it, but ye whined too much," Jack muttered.

            "I just wanted to get him back after all those dirty looks he always gave me." Jeanette said.  Timothy jumped up from the straw bed just as the soldier made a guttural sound before stumbling towards his attacker, as she and the pirate argued.  Helsing grabbed at Jeanette just as she looked ready to swing at Jack.  Timothy moved to prevent this, but was beaten when Jack swung a punch that connected with the soldiers jaw.  This time he went down and didn't get up.  Running feet could be heard now racing towards them and shouting occurred.  Jack dropped to his knee and unsheathed the short sword that was at the soldiers side, as he stood he quickly pulled the dagger from its hidden place and moved out of the cell. 

            "Come on…we're goin' te have company."  Timothy watched this and for the first time really looked at Jack. 

            "You're dressed in…woman's clothing…" Timothy stated in awe.  

            "It's 'er fault!" Jack exclaimed, pointing the dagger at Jeanette.

            "A pirate…in women's clothing…Jack Sparrow…"Timothy said. Despite the present danger they were about to be in, he couldn't help but crack a grin.  Before Jack could say anything in retort two guards turned into the corridor and saw the two convicts and a hooded stranger standing outside the cell.

            "Don't move!" One of the guards shouted, pulling out a short sword and charging towards the stranger with a sword.  It seemed awkward that the stranger looked to be a woman, but was the one who possessed the weapon.  

            "Put the sword down woman!" The second guard shouted as they approached the small group.  Without a word the hooded woman charged at them with sword and dagger in hand.  The guards stopped, a bit put off that the woman was on the offensive, but self preservation reared its head and they placed their swords up in defense.  Iron clashing with iron broke the silence as Jack quickly side stepped and sliced his dagger into one of the soldier's legs.  The soldier let out a scream of pain and fell to a knee while the other struck forward aiming for Jack's torso.  Jack stepped back and blocked, before parrying two quick strokes and striking the second guard on the arm of which he was using his sword.  Timothy rushed up beside Jack and tackled the first guard before he could try to strike Jack.  Timothy struck the guard in the face and grabbed the short sword from his grasp.  Jack picked up the second guard's dropped sword as he held his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  

            "Get in the cell!" Timothy said as he pushed the two wounded guards into another open cell before closing and locking the door.  More shouting came from the hall.

            "More are coming!" Timothy stated anxiously.  

            "How could a woman know how to do that?!" One of the guards asked breathlessly clutching his leg.

            "Because she really wishes she was a man, but is otherwise incapable of being one." Jeanette said.

            "I am a man!" Jack exclaimed, grunting as if to prove his point.

            "See, she's very confused in the mind." Jeanette smirked.

            "I hate to break this up, but we should be going!" Timothy said. "We shall deal with Jack's choice of gender later."

            "Jacky…" Jeanette offered to the soldiers.

            "Make yer self useful and take this!" Jack said angrily throwing one of the swords at her.  She fumbled to catch it without cutting herself.  Once again Jack was amazed at the words coming out of her mouth.  Before she could start cursing him he took off and headed for the hallway opening followed by Timothy who stayed close to Jeanette.

            "I don't know how to properly use this thing!" Jeanette said.

            "Learn. Quickly…"Jack shouted back as he fought a new guard that presented himself.  In a blink of an eye three more guards were upon Jack forcing him back into the cramped hall with the cells.  Timothy rushed forward to help Jack fight off the guards.  Neither wanted to kill any of them, but the red coats were making that a difficult task.  The two locked up men cheered on their comrades trying futility to forget about their minor wounds.  

            One of the men slipped past Jack and Timothy and stepped towards Jeanette.  Jeanette watched with fear as the man approached.

            "Come here you wench!" He growled as he approached her with his arm outstretched to grab her.  Jeanette, using both hands, swung the sword wildly just missing contact with the soldier's arm as he retracted it from her reach.  As her momentum kept her moving the soldier made his move and grabbed her shoulder, but before he could get a good grip she twisted out of his grasp and brought the hilt of the sword to the back of his head.  He let out a grunt and stumbled forward dazed before hitting the floor.

            "Don't call me a wench!" Jeanette hissed at the man.  She saw out of the corner of her eye the soldier that Jack had punched was slowly getting up in the cell.  There were too many soldiers for her liking, but she couldn't help feeling somewhat victorious. "I did it! I hit him!" 

            "That's wonderful love…now try helping over here!" Jack gritted out as he continued to block sword strike after sword strike.

            "Don't call me love!  How many times do I have to tell you that!" Jeanette snapped as she headed towards Jack where he was being forced back by two soldiers.  Jeanette rushed up and did what had worked for her before…she used both arms and swung the sword unaware of where her aim was taking her.  Jack had only a split second to duck as the sword went whizzing by his head and clanged into the bars of a cell.  

            "What the hell are ye trying to do!!!" Jack exclaimed as he brought up his sword to block the two coming down at him. He pushed with all his might at the swords putting the soldiers slightly off balance. He then swiped his sword low cutting into the two soldier's calves and watched them collapse. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Jack yelled as he jumped up and starred at Jeanette from under the hood.

            "Well…the thought had crossed my mind…" Jeanette said sheepishly looking at him before looking down at the blood seeping from the legs of the soldiers as they cried out in pain.  Jack watched as her face slightly pale at the sight.  The last soldier standing who was fighting Timothy thought better of sticking around and ran out shouting for reinforcements.  Jack muttered curses that only a pirate could as he stepped on one the soldier's arms and pulled the sword from his grasp.  Timothy looked back and saw the red coat Jeanette had hit was in the process of releasing the soldiers from the cells.

            "Let's go…"Timothy said before rushing out and leading the way to the exit.

            "Come on, now isn't the time to be getting' sick." Jack said before grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the hallway leaving behind the sound of yelling and moaning. At an intersection Timothy turned around a corner that led away from the entrance.  

            "We need to go that way." Jack said before Jeanette pulled her arm from his grasp.  

            "There is an exit this way. It will be safer than going out the front." Timothy said.

            "I like that idea mate," Jack nodded and followed him.  The adrenaline was still flowing as they reached a back door without anymore interference.  Timothy opened the door slowly to make sure there wasn't anyone waiting for them on the other side.  The night was cool and Timothy welcomed the breeze that blew in his face.  He stepped out silently and allowed Jack and Jeanette to follow.  

            "Let's not go through that again, savvy?" Jack let out a deep breath he had been holding.

            "It's your fault we were in there in the first place," Jeanette muttered.

            "How's 'at!" Jack asked.  "Ye sure did make it easy enough for them to take you here." 

            "I swear men have no brains." Jeanette shook her head.  Timothy watched with a frown before deciding to step in.  "Look I appreciate your coming to help me Mr. Sparrow-"

            "Captain Sparrow…or Jack if ye must," Jack corrected.

            "Jack…you have no idea how grateful I am for saving me, but it would all seem a waste if we don't get away from here.  Is there some place you were planning to go after this?" Timothy said.

            "I may have saved ye lad, but there is still a lot I'll be needin' te know about you." Jack said.

            "All can be explained, just later," Timothy lowered his voice and looked around worriedly.

            "Let us go back and get our things.  Jack and I were going to be leaving here anyway…"Jeanette said, looking directly at Timothy.

            "Sounds better than staying here," Timothy smiled a bit to try and lighten the mood.  They silently moved away into the shadows of the night thankful once again for their narrow escape.  Despite all that Jack Sparrow had been through in his life, lady luck had always favored him…and this time was no exception.

*~*

_Ok, I'm terribly sorry about how long this took…I know, I know…mean author, but don't blame me!!! Blame muses and their stubbornness.  _::Glares angrily at muses who are laughing hysterically ::_  They weren't very nice this time around and it seemed difficult to make it through this chapter.  But anyway…on to bigger and better things, right Jack?_

Jack: "I'm still in women's clothes…"  ::Frowning as he chugs rum::

_I guess he's not in a good mood.  Perhaps he is mad at muses as well.  Anyway I just want to say thanks again to my wonderful readers and reviewers!!!! Thank you Cassie for your encouragement!! It was much appreciated.  And of course special thanks to Jackfan2 (Demon cow…hehehehe…sorry couldn't help it) and Satiana, my abusi-I mean loving, caring roomie. ;o) (Just kidding, no physical harm has been done as of yet lol)  During the process of writing this Chapter I happily found a website that is most helpful in writing a POTC fanfin.  It was created especially for POTC fanfic writers and has a bunch of resources for any who choose to venture through it. Check it out if yer a writer of POTC or just curious.  It has some interesting facts about real life pirates and more! _(Note: I tried putting the link on here but for some reason it isn't showing up on ff.net, so if you would like the link just email me or review and I'll send it to you.)_ Well, I must leave ye fer now!  Take care and God bless until next time. :o)_


End file.
